Serial Hottie
by Cellyta G
Summary: El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Candy es un verano de primeras veces. Primer coche. Primer beso. Primer novio. ¿Primer acosador asesino en serie? Así que cuando el chico más guapo que ha visto se muda al cruzar la calle y empieza a tratarla como si fuera el centro de su universo, por supuesto que ella va a estar un poco sorprendida.
1. Chapter 1

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

SIPNOSIS

El verano de los dulces dieciséis de Candy es un verano de primeros. Primer choche. Primer beso. Primer novio. ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie?

Candice White es poco femenina y esta obsesionada con el hockey, nunca ha sido el objeto de interés de un chico antes. Así que cuando el chico más guapo que ha visto se muda al cruzar la calle y empieza a tratarla como si fuera el centro de su universo, por supuesto que estará un poco sorprendida. Per todo comienza a cobrar sentido cuando chicas parecidas a ella comienzan a morir por toda la ciudad. Obviamente, el chico nuevo es un asesino, y por supuesto que solo le gusta porque quiere rebanarla en pequeños trozos. ¿Verdad?

Entre más conoce a Terry, más se convence de que es un asesino psicópata. El problema es que él es el más dulce asesino psicópata que ha conocido. Sin mencionar lo guapo que es. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puede evitar enamorarse de el. ¿Encontrará Candy el verdadero amor o su verano de primeros resultara ser un verano de los últimos?

_Hola…_

_No me pude resistir, así que lo subí…_

_Espero que les guste!_


	2. Chapter 2

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 1.

Este iba a ser el verano más largo de mi vida. Estar privada de mis tres mejores amigos, Jesse, Josh y Jack –mejor conocidos como los Jotas- era peor de lo que me había imaginado que seria. Solo ha sido una semana y ya me estoy volviendo loca por el aburrimiento del verano. Si no fuera por el chico nuevo al otro lado d la calle ya estaría en un cuarto con paredes acolchadas.

El chico nuevo y su mamá se mudaron un día después de que los Jotas se fueron a un campamento de hockey por el verano. Ni siquiera voy a comenzar con lo injusto que es no pude ir con ellos, sólo por el hecho de que soy una estúpida chica –un hecho que según mi hermana mayor es discutible- porque solo me hará golpear algo.

De todos modos, los Jotas se fueron para convertirse en prospectos de la Liga Nacional de Hockey, sólo cuando estuve segura de que iba a morir literalmente sin ellos, un camión de mudanzas se detuvo en frente de la casa al otro lado de la calle. Naturalmente tenía curiosidad, así que me senté en mi habitación, con una taza de helado y _Weezer _sonando ruidosamente a través de mi ventana, y mira como transportaban sus cosas dentro de la casa.

Después de unos minutos, metí una cucharada en mi boca y olvide sacarla hasta que sentí que se me congelo el cerebro. Esto no era porque soy una idiota y no se como comer helado. Fue porque un BMW, entre todas las cosas, se detuvo junto a la acera de la casa.

Claro que he visto buenos autos antes, y ni siquiera era sobre el hecho de que vivo en el tipo de vecindario donde la gente sólo maneja minivans, ¿pero un BMW? Eso es alemán o algo así. Si te vas a mudar a Detroit –bueno, Canton, que sólo es un suburbio de Detroit, pero aun así- lo menos que puedes hacer es tener la decencia de manejar un americano.

Espere para ver que tipo de personas tendrían el coraje de viajar en un auto extranjero, y la mujer que salió detrás del volante encajaba cual, sin ser grosera con muchas de las mamás de mi calle, era algo a lo que no acostumbrábamos a ver por aquí. Tenia cabello castaño muy brillante, del tipo que ves en los comerciales de champú. Su ropa era probablemente de la oreja, lo que decidí que era uno de esos accesorios de teléfonos móviles que la gente usa en las películas. De hecho, ella lucia como alguien que ves en las películas.

Luego, _él _salió del auto y sentí que había muerto e ido a _The OC*. _Tenia cabello castaño oscuro, enmarañado, tan desordenado como el de los chicos con los que juego hockey, excepto que parece que ese estilo lo tenia a propósito. Le caía sobre los ojos, haciéndolo lucir misterioso, y era muy alto. Definitivamente alto como los jugadores de baloncesto universitarios, no que me pareciera del tipo que practica deportes organizados. Y que sea alto es bueno, por que mido cerca de un metro con cincuenta centímetros.

No es que este planeando nuestra boda o algo así, es sólo por decir.

Se veía un poco flaco, pero podías ver la definición debajo de su ajustada camisa polo. Eso le daba la apariencia de un modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch, convirtiéndolo oficialmente en el chico más sexy que he visto jamás. Tan sexy, que podía sentir como e sonrojaba a pesar de que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y no tenia ni idea de que lo miraba.

Y eso fue lo que hice por el resto de la semana. Mirarlo.

Me había obsesionado sobre el hecho de espiarlo durante la última semana, ya que era mi única forma de entretenimiento. Bueno, era el entretenimiento más excitante de todas formas. Tenía mi X-box para hacerme compañía, pero ni siquiera _Grand Theft Auto_ podía compararse con el Sr. Abercrombie ejercitándose en su garaje.

Los ejercicios comenzaron la mañana siguiente después de haberse mudado. Cada mañana cerca de las nueve en punto ejercita hasta sudar. La mitad de los días hizo un extenso entrenamiento de cardio, con una cuerda de saltar, entre todas las cosas, y luego le dio una paliza a un saco de boxeo. Eso es muy divertido de ver, pero admitiré que me gustaban mas los días en los que levantaba pesas. El tenia una de esas maquinas de pesas que te permiten trabajar diferentes partes de tu cuerpo, así que después de que ejercita sus muslos y glúteos, se traslada a mi parte favorita, la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Yo como que tenia una vista perfecta, también. La ventana de mi habitación esta directamente enfrente de la ventana de su habitación, la cual esta sobre su garaje. Así que después de su entrenamiento, usualmente se dirige hacia el baño para ducharse. Los mejores diez segundos de mi día. Sólo hoy fue n realidad mas como un minuto entero, porque se detuvo a mirar por la ventana mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de agua.

Estaba completamente fascinada por lo sexy que es, y no pensé en esconderme de su vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me asuste y rápidamente me agache fuera de su vista con la esperanza de que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos del otro, de que tal vez no me vio. Tal vez sólo pensé que me había visto.

Esperé un minuto y luego di un vistazo de nuevo para ver si se había ido, pero seguía de pie ahí. No sólo eso, parecía que me esperaba –como si supiera que yo miraría de nuevo. ¿A este punto qué podía hacer, esconderme de nuevo? No lo creo. Ya me había pillado.

En un intento por salvar mi dignidad, y con la esperanza de hacerle creer que acabo de notarlo y no que en realidad lo miraba, levante mi mano y lo salude. No me saludo, pero detrás de la intensa mirada que me daba, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa. No pude evitar pensar, _¿Se está riendo de mí?_

-¿A quien estás saludando? –Una voz estridente habló detrás de mí.

Ángela. La temida hermana mayor. Sólo su nombre me hace estremecer. Es solo un año mayor que yo, pero es suficiente para hacerle pensar que es mejor que yo en todas las formas posibles. La odio porque es muy bonita y usa muchas enaguas y esas cosas, y me odia porque básicamente soy lo opuesto –pálida, flaca, rubia, más alta que la mitad de los chicos en la escuela y podía vencer a cualquiera de ellos en el hockey.

Ángela irrumpió en mi cuarto tan inesperadamente que salte muy alto al sonido de su voz. -¿Qué? –grite mientras me daba vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –exige al momento en que ve mi rostro.

-No me sonrojo. Sólo… Hace color aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

Me mira con sospecha por un momento y luego pone las piezas juntas. -¡Oh, Dios mío! –grito-. Veías al chico nuevo entrenar, ¿verdad? –Me empujo fuera de su camino para echarle un vistazo a la ventana al otro lado de la calle, la cual ahora se hallaba vacía, y añadió-: ¿Ya me perdí cuando se quitaba la camiseta?

Es bueno saber que lo de acechar viene de familia. Iba a negarlo y hacerme la tonta, pero aun me sentía tan aturdida de que el me había pillado que solté un "sip" antes de poder detenerme.

Ángela suspiro con pensar, pero luego se alejo de mi ventana y volvió sus ojos malignos hacia mí –Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿esta Candy White finalmente enamorada de un chico? Ya era hora.

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse, Candy –Ángela rodo sus ojos al tiempo que me interrumpía-. Es totalmente hermoso y tienes casi dieciséis años. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que nunca te dieras cuenta para qué son los chicos.

Ya había tenido suficientes bochornos por un día con todo lo de haber sido pillada espiando y eso. No necesitaba que Ángela lo empeorara con algún tipo de bienvenida a la feminidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto? –le grite.

-Dios, sólo buscaba mis prensas negras.

-Luzco como alguien que usaría prensas para el cabello.

-Deberías. De hecho, tienes muy bonito cabello si lo cepillaras de vez en cuando.

No pude evitar tomar mi cola de caballo a la defensiva. –Yo lo cepillo.

Cuando Ángela vio mi ceño fruncido, me estudio por un momento y luego suspiro. –No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, por qué no vamos de compras hoy te compramos una falda y un traje de baño y puedes venir conmigo al lago mañana.

-¿Disculpa? –Nunca en mis quince y once meses de existencia había escuchado una frase como esa de salir de la boca de Ángela.

-Escucha. Sé que extrañas a esos perdedores amigos tuyos, pero tal vez que se hayan ido sea algo bueno. –Me sorprendí porque realmente se escuchaba sincera. Bueno, sincera para ser ella. Si me prometes no ser tan… tú. –Ahí va la sinceridad-. Te dejare salir con mis amigos y conmigo con los Jotas fuera del camino, podíamos tener una oportunidad decente de convertirte en una chica este verano.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Se había vuelto Ángela loca? ¿No era yo la única que se volvía loca con las vacaciones de verano? Bueno el infierno tendría que congelarse antes de que yo aceptara un cambio de imagen, y considerando que estaba como a cien grados afuera, empuje a Ángela hacia el pasillo y cerré la puerta de mi habitación gritando-: ¡No tengo tus estúpidas prensas!

-¡Fenómeno! –grito Ángela a través de la puerta. Supongo que se molesto porque no la dejaría jugar conmigo como si fuera su Barbie.

Bueno, ¡como sea! Sólo porque todos mis amigos son chicos, y me gusta jugar hockey, y que nunca antes me han besado, no significa que no sea una chica. Y para que conste, no estaba enamorada del chico nuevo. Sólo pensaba que era realmente sexy. Pero incluso si lo estuviera, no seria la primera vez. Me he enamorado de chicos antes. Ninguno de los Jotas por supuesto, pero el año pasado me gustaba mucho mi compañero de biología, Eric Sherman. No funciono muy bien después de que disecábamos ranas y mención que me decepciono que no hubiera sangre. Pero aun así.

Sintiéndome lista para golpear algo, que básicamente es como me siento cada vez que tengo que interactuar con Ángela, le subo el volumen a _My Chemical Romance _y salgo por la ventana hacia el techo del garaje donde me gusta ir cuando necesito espacio. Supuse que ahí era donde pasaría el resto del día porque mi vida era así de emocionante.

De hecho, no me quede en el techo por mucho tiempo, por que la Sra. Haskins se detuvo frente a mi casa –Candy, cariño –me dijo a través de la ventanilla abierta-, ¿estás libre para cuidar a Cameron esta noche?

-Claro Sra. Haskins. ¿A que hora me necesita?

-¿A las seis en punto está bien?

-Debería estar bien.

-¡Gracias Candy! –comenzó a manejar, pero luego se detuvo de nuevo-. Oh, ¿y Candy?

-¿Si, Sra. H?

-Si ves a Bruno, ¿te importaría quedarte con el hasta que pueda recogerlo?

-¿Se escapó? –no pude evitar la sorpresa en mi voz. No es como si Bruno fuera un pequeño Chihuahua que podría escapar a través de un agujero que cavo por debajo de la cerca. Es un bóxer de treinta y dos kilos.

Nunca lastimaría a una mosca, pero igual no es el tipo de perro que te gustaría que anduviera por el vecindario por si mismo.

-Bob olvido cerrar la puerta después de que saco la basura a la acera esta mañana.

Me reí porque justo así era el Sr. Haskins. El hombre que olvidaría sus zapatos por las mañanas si la Sra. Haskins no estuviera allí. -¿Quiere que le ayude a buscarlo?

Los ojos de la Sra. Haskins se iluminaron ante la oferta. –Oh, ¿lo harias?

-Claro. Déjeme ponerme mis patines y daré un par de vueltas a través de la zona verde por usted.

-oh, Candy. –La Sra. Haskins suspira en alivio-. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haría yo sin los Haskins? Estoy ahorrando para comprar un auto tan pronto como obtenga mi licencia de conducir, y los Haskins añaden a mi ahorro para el auto más de lo que cualquier otra familia en el vecindario. Pagan muy bien y solo tienen un hijo –un bebé que estará en la cama a las siete y media. Además, siempre tienen la despensa abastecida, y tienen todos los canales de películas. Es casi un crimen tomar su dinero.

-Nos vemos en un rato Sra. Haskins –dijo con una enorme sonrisa amistosa.

No es que buscar a Bruno sea muy emocionante, pero me sentía más que feliz de deslizarme en mis patines y salir a patinar un rato. He estado demasiado tiempo en la casa durante esta semana y podría hacer un poco de ejercicio. Así que, la Sra. Haskins continuó manejando por la calle llamando a su perro, y yo fui en otra dirección hacia la zona verde como había prometido.

Vivo en un subdivisión llamada Brookhurst. No me refiero a uno de esos nuevos "proyectos urbanísticos" donde tienes que poner una planta en una maceta o una bandera junto al buzón de correo sólo para que puedas decir cual casa es la tuya. Estoy hablando de un vecindario real. El tipo de lugar donde puede haber una casa aquí y allá con necesidad de una mano de pintura, pero los arboles son lo suficiente maduros para producir sombra. A la gente de bienes raíces le gusta utilizar el término "naturaleza".

Es el tipo de lugar en el que todos conocen a todos y por alguna razón, una vez que te mudas te quedas hasta que mueres. Que es exactamente lo que hace excitante que el nuevo chico se mudara, y también el por que no podía dejar de pensar en él mientras rodaba alrededor del vecindario.

Fui por todos los caminos de todo el vecindario pero no vi ningún rastro de Bruno. Ya que Michigan es tan caluroso y lo suficientemente húmedo como para ser confundido con un bosque tropical en verano, solo di una vuelta y luego lo di por terminado. Llegué a mi casa y me quite el casco para limpiar el sudor que se había acumulado debajo de el.

A penas tiraba el casco en el césped cuando escuche el sonido de fuertes patas viniendo hacia mí. Bruno no sólo me ama porque lo alimento con comida chatarra algunas veces mientras estoy de niñera, si no que se veía particularmente emocionado de momento por su libertad actual. Vino corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad.

-¡Bruno, no! ¡Sentado! ¡Perro malo! –l grite cuando me di cuenta de que no se iba a detener. Pero era demasiado tarde, Bruno saltó y me tiro justo fuera de mis patines.

Todo paso tan rápido. Me estrelle contra la acera muy fuerte, y por un segundo, todo quedó totalmente negro. Cuando reacciono hay un zumbido en mis oídos, y siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Luego, justo como sospeche que pasaría, una lengua gigante ataco mi rostro.

Bruno sólo tuvo la oportunidad de darme una buena lamida antes de que aullara y cayera muerto a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando levante la mirada para ver al chico nuevo mirándome fijamente con los ojos más intensos que jamás había visto. Y, miren esto. El tenía en la mano un arma de electrochoque. –Hola, Candy –dijo con un tono fuerte y profunda voz-. Es un placer conocerte.

Bueno por supuesto que grite. El psicópata acaba de matar al perro de los Haskins. Grite tan fuerte que los Jotas probablemente me escucharon hasta el final del campamento. Luego intente con todo mi esfuerzo empujar al chico nuevo lejos de mi, pro era demasiado fuerte. Debí haberme asustado demasiado de un chico tan sexy estuviera tocándome, pero, ¡estaba demasiado ocupada asustándome de que un chico tan sexy me estuviera tocando! Sujetándome contra el suelo, en realidad.

-Tranquila, Candy –me ordeno el chico nuevo y luego hizo la cosa más extraña de todas. Se quito su camisa.

No era que yo no apreciara lo que haba debajo de su camisa, pero grite d nuevo. Bueno, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿El chico sale de la nada, mata a un perro, me sujeta contra el suelo, y se quita su camisa? Oh si, y sabe mi nombre. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

No fu hasta que arrugo su camisa y la puso contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que tal vez el no me atacaba. Una vez que entendí esto, finalmente, me di cuenta de cuanto dolor sentía.

Había un martilleo en mi cabeza que nunca antes había sentido, y parecía coincidir con el ritmo de los latidos d mi corazón. El pum, pum, pum resonaba en mis oídos y hacia que mi cerebro quisiera explotar, pero pronto fue sobrepasado por un sonido mucho peor. Uno que desafortunadamente era demasiado familiar, y que hacia que me doliera la cabeza incluso cuando no solo me la había golpeado en la acera.

-¡Candy! ¿Por qué diablos gritas? ¡Estoy al teléfono! –decía Ángela hasta que llego a la acera y vio lo que ocurría. El grito que siguió fue por la sangre coagulada.

-No te preocupes, estará bien, pero va a necesitar unas puntadas.

Me sorprendí porque la voz se escuchaba muy cerca de mí. Es como si hubiera olvidado que el chico nuevo seguía ahí, y cuando levante la mirada me sorprendí al ver su rostro solo a unos centímetros del mío. _Son azules_, pensé cuando pude ver bien sus ojos. Había pasado toda la semana preguntándome de que color serian. Era difícil de decir desde mi ventana. _Profundos, oscuros, azules como el océano. Hermosos, justo como el resto de él._

Me miro de pronto con la misma sonrisa divertida que me había dado desde la ventana de su habitación, lo que pensé que era extraño. Pero tal vez lo miraba bizca ya que levanto un dedo frente a mí y lentamente lo movió de un lado al otro. El movimiento me provoco nauseas.

-Podría tener una conmoción también –dijo, aun sonriéndome. ¿Es una conmoción algo gracioso?-. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

-Los dos están en el trabajo –dijo Ángela con voz frenética.

Ella vino corriendo a mi lado como si estuviera completamente asustada, pero note la forma en la que se puso su mano sobre el antebrazo del chico nuevo pretendiendo que se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Sonreí al ver sus dedos aferrados a su piel. _Muy evidente, ¿Ang?_

Ángela de pronto me miraba por alguna razón, y el chico nuevo rio. Era muy irritante porque la situación era cualquier cosa menos graciosa. Le habría dicho dónde podía meterse esa risa suya, pero comencé a ver esos grandes y oscuros puntos flotando alrededor de mi, y como que olvide que me había enojado,

Además, él no cayo en las técnicas de _CosmoGIRL! _De Ángela para atraer su atención. Miro hacia la mano en su brazo e inmediatamente la quito. Con eso se gano un par de puntos a favor conmigo hasta que tomo su mano y la coloco sobre la camisa él presionaba contra mi cabeza. –Sostén esto –le indico y luego se levanto para dejar a mi hermana cuidando de mí.

Le iba a explicar que tan tonto era el dejar a una chica muriendo en las manos de mi hermana, cuando lo vi recogiendo algo enorme con sus brazos, y recordé lo que había pasado. _¡Bruno! ¡Mató a Bruno! ¡Es un asesino de perros!_

Quería gritarle, pero ya había desaparecido dentro de su casa. Volvió un minutos después con unas llaves en sus manos en vez del perro, y una nueva camisa para nuestra decepción. -¿Sabes donde hay un hospital? –le pregunto a Ángela, dándole las llaves de su BMW.

-Uh, solo unos dos o tres kilómetros de aquí –dijo Ángela, vendo fijamente las llaves en su mano.

-Bien. La llevare. Tú maneja.

Lo siguiente que supe era que fui levantada cuidadosamente del suelo. Mi cabeza respondió con una venganza, y gemí cuando todo empezó a oscurecerse a mí alrededor.

Desafortunadamente, no pude desmayarme porque Ángela grito de nuevo. -¡Hay demasiada sangre!

Pude sentir al chico nuevo encogerse de hombros por debajo de mí y luego dijo-: He visto cosas mucho peores

-¿Has visto cosas peores? –pregunto Ángela, vocalizando mis pensamientos.

El chico nuevo no se explico, sin embargo. –Ha perdido mucha sangre. Confía en mí.

Ángela frunció el ceño pro el chico nuevo solo paso por su lado, sin molestarse en los más mínimo por mi peso –el cual es más de lo que pensarías considerando lo delgada que me veo- y le pidió que le abra la puerta del auto.

Ángela hizo lo que le pidió, pero mientras el chico nuevo subía al asiento trasero conmigo, ella pregunto-. ¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto. –Deja que Ángela se preocupe por el auto y no por su moribunda hermana menor.

A penas podía entender algo a este punto. Mi cabeza me dolía tanto que el dolor era casi paralizante, y me sentía más cansada cada segundo, pero aun podía escuchar las palabras que él murmuraba entre dientes mientras me atraía hacia su pecho, sosteniendo de nuevo su camisa con fuera contra mi cabeza. La expresión en su rostro se volvió inquietante más oscura y murmuro-. No seria la primera vez.

-¿Q-que q-quieres decir con que no seria la primera vez? –tartamudeé, un poco distraída por la amenaza de perdida del conocimiento.

Su ceño desapareció tan rápido que ya no estaba segura si estuvo ahí. –Shh –dijo con un guiño. Luego miro a Ángela y grito-: Sola date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

El movimiento del auto sólo hizo que mi estomago se revolviera. Si hacia muy difícil luchar contra la perdida de conciencia que ha tratado de superarme. El mundo a mi alrededor parecía desplazarse fuera de foco y luego mis parpados se cerraron.

-Oh, no, no. –la voz del chico nuevo era extremadamente tierna, pero la palmada que me dio en la mejilla, que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de nuevo fue más como una bofetada-. Nada de dormir.

_No lo puedo evitar, _pensé. _Estoy tan cansada, y eres tan cómodo. _Tal vez si era una posible conmoción, pero esto era lo más cercano que he estado a un chico que no estaba violentamente siguiendo un disco* tras de mi, y tenia toda la sensación de su pecho contra el cual era retenida. _Para alguien con unos músculos tan fuertes, el chico nuevo era sorprendentemente suave._

El pecho del chico nuevo comenzó a temblar debajo de mí, levante la mirada para verlo sacudiendo su cabeza riéndose. Oficialmente había tenido suficiente de este chico entreteniéndose conmigo muriendo. Mi enojo logro darme una pequeña explosión de energía. La suficiente para estabilizar mi mirada momentáneamente y gruñir-: ¿Algo gracioso?

Creí que sonaba lo suficientemente amenazante, pero el chico nuevo no se molesto en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sólo me miro y se encogió de hombros. –Tú lo eres.

Trate de mirar de nuevo, pero no pude enfocar mis ojos lo suficiente para hacerlo. No creo que haya perdido mi conciencia, pero tal vez si por que el chico nuevo todo mi rostro de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez no me abofeteo para mantenerme despierta, comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos mi mejilla.

La cálida sensación de hormigueo con sus dedos dejaron en mi piel era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Ciertamente nada parecido a cuando los Jotas tiran de mi cola de caballo, o me dan un codazo, o incluso cuando me dan una mano después de haberme tirado al suelo. Esto era diferente. Era mágico. Maravilloso, maravillosa magia que hacia que todo el dolor en mi cabeza desapareciera.

Estaba segura de que era una alucinación inducida por la conmoción, pero aun así, comencé a pensar que valía la pena. Eso es hasta que el chico nuevo aparato el cabello de mi rostro y dijo-: Tan brillante y radiante cabello rubio. Hermoso, justo como el resto de ti.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco y no tenia nada que ver con la herida en mi cabeza. Reconocí sus palabras. ¿No pensé yo exactamente lo mismo sobre él hace unos minutos? ¿Realmente he estado hablando en voz alta todo este tiempo? De pronto, todo su entrenamiento tenia sentido. La humillación en este momento, todos esos puntos negros en mi visión finalmente se agrupan formando un enorme manto de color negro.

_Continuara…_

_*The O.C. fue una serie de televisión estadounidense producida por la cadena FOX y emitida en diferentes partes del mundo. La serie narra la historia de un grupo de jóvenes y sus familias en el adinerado condado de Orange._

_*el disco es el elemento fundamental de diversos deportes, siendo el mas conocido el hockey sobre hielo._


	3. Chapter 3

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 2.

Sólo pase una noche en el hospital, pero aun así llegue a casa con un dolor de cabeza ardiente. Entre el dolor y los analgésicos, estuve bastante fuera de mi durante mas de dos días. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado entrando y saliendo de mi conciencia, pero cuando me desperté la ultima vez supe que estaba realmente despierta y que iba a seguir así.

Mi habitación era amplia y bien iluminada dado que mi ventana se encontraba abierta, pero la luz hizo que mi cabeza doliera como un hijo de ya-sabes-qué. Tire mi brazo sobre los ojos y alcance al lado de mi cama, donde siempre tenía una de esas cosas para alcanzar. Normalmente la uso cuando dejo mi dispositivo de juego en la mesa de noche, o se me cae uno de mis caramelos, pero hoy la use para agarrar mi persiana.

Conmoción cerebral o no, tenia una excelente coordinación de ojo-mano, y solo un poco de agarre, me sumergí en la oscuridad total. -¡Oye! –protesto Ángela inmediatamente.

La voz de Ángela no es lo que quieres oír cuando te estás recuperando de una conmoción cerebral. -¡Fuera de mi habitación! –gemí, ya que realmente no tenia la energía para gritar.

-De ninguna manera. Tienes una vista mucho mejor que la mía.

-¿Vista de qué?

-El chico nuevo está jugando dardos en su garaje.

-¿Dardos? ¿Quién juega dardos?

Ángela levanto las persianas de nuevo. Hubiera protestado por la acción, si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. -¿A quien le importa? Lo hace sin camisa.

Me levante de la cama, encontré un par de gafas de sol oscuras, y empuje a un lado a Ángela para echar un vistazo. Justo cuando mire, el chico nuevo movió su muñeca y envió un dardo justo al centro del blanco. Sonrió para si mismo mientras cruzaba el garaje y admiraba su objetivo, entonces tomo su camisa. Me preocupaba que fuera a ponérsela de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso, la utilizo para limpiar el sudor de su rostro y comenzó un alto consumo de la botella de agua.

-Esto es incluso mejor que _Grey's Anatomy –_suspiró Ángela, dejándose caer sobre mi cama cuando él desapareció en su casa.

-Se ha ido. Puedes irte ahora –le dije, empujándola fuera de mi camino para poder recostarme.

Puse las mantas por encima de mi cabeza, pero Ángela les dio un tirón hacia atrás. –Levántate y vístete –me dijo-. Vamos a ir allá.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos mientras sepamos que está en casa.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Tienes una excusa para ir allí. Yo no.

-¿Qué excusa?

-Duh. Quieres saber, al menos, el nombre del chico que te salvo la vida.

-¿No te dijo su nombre? ¿Acaso no pasaron horas coqueteando en sala de espera mientras me encontraba inconsciente?

Me reí cuando Ángela frunció el ceño. Al parecer, la respuesta a mi pregunta era negativa.

¡Cállate! Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Tan pronto como llegamos al hospital, dejó que te llevaran adentro y luego dijo que se tenía que ir.

-¿Sólo nos dejó en el hospital?

Pensé que eso era extraño, pero Ángela no concordó. –No es como si pudiera haber hecho otra cosa. Ellos no lo hubieran dejado volver con nosotras, porque ni era de la familia.

-Aun así. ¿Dejo a dos chicas solas en una sala de emergencia y ni siquiera se quedo para ver si estaba bien?

-Vas camino a ser egocéntrica, Candy.

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Hay algo muy extraño acerca de ese tipo.

Ángela finalmente perdió a paciencia conmigo y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, junto a mi cama. –Mueve tu perezoso trasero ahora mismo o me veré obligada a sentarme aquí contigo todo el día.

Ugh. Ella lo haría. No tuve más remedio que arrastrarme de la cama.

Cuando me levante, Ángela entrecerró sus ojos hacia mi. –Nada sucio. No jeans con agujeros, y absolutamente ninguna sudadera de hockey. Cuando estés vestida, voy a peinar tu cabello de como que podamos cubrir esas puntadas desagradables. Gracias a Dios que el corte es bajo, de otro modo tendría que afeitarte la mitad de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres darme un descanso? Mi cabeza está golpeando otra vez –me queje-. Y no se trata de la conmoción cerebral.

-Soló date prisa –espeto Ángela y cerro la puerta al salir.

Bajé la persiana de nuevo para poder cambiarme, y no es que lo estuviera buscando ni nada, pero noté que el chico nuevo había reaparecido en su garaje. Examino el dardo que seguía atascado en el objetivo, y luego saco algo se su bolsillo trasero. Lo lanzo tan rápido que ni siquiera vi el cuchillo hasta que se clavo en el centro del blanco, en el punto exacto en el que el dardo haba estado momentos antes.

No había sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba su objetivo esta vez. Sacó el cuchillo del objetivo y luego tan rápido como la primera vez, lo arrojo de nuevo. La acción fue tan rápida que me tomo un minuto para averiguar dónde aterrizo. Pero entonces vi un maniquí en la esquina del garaje, balanceándose en el lugar y con el cuchillo clavado en su garganta.

Con un suspiro, velozmente me agache fuera de la vista desde la ventana. Salté hacia atrás tan rápido que me golpeé la parte trasera de mi cabeza contra la puerta del armario, justo en la maldita herida, y grite como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Ángela, irrumpiendo en mi habitación, una vez más. Me echo un vistazo y su ceño se frunció un poco más-. ¡Ni siquiera estás vestida todavía!

-Ángela –susurre, tirando de ella fuera de la vista de la ventana-. ¡Él está loco!

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡El chico nuevo!

Ángela se soltó de mis manos y miro por la ventana. –No hay nadie allá afuera.

Ella tenía razón. Mire de nuevo y él ya había vuelto a entrar, al parecer, llevándose también el cuchillo. –Tenía un cuchillo. Lo tiro en ese maniquí. Degolló a esa maldita cosa. Alcanzo el punto muerto, como si pudiera hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco y luego saco el frasco de pastillas con receta de mi mesita de noche. -¿Cuántos de estos tomaste?

-No estoy drogada con analgésicos, idiota.

-Suenas como si lo estuvieras.

Ángela soltó un gemido frustrado y me empezó a tirar fuera mi habitación. -¡No voy a ir allí! .protesté.

-¡Muy bien! –gritó Ángela-. ¡Se una perdedora! Iré por mi cuenta.

-¡No puedes ir ahí! ¿Y si apuñala tu garganta después?

Ángela se cruzo de brazos y me dio el más malvado desprecio. –Entonces puedes culparte de mi muerte, porque me has hecho ir allí sola.

Se precipito fuera de mi habitación y pude oírla trotar sobre todos y cada uno de los escalones. Luego azotó la puerta del frente. –Ángela –la llame desde mi ventana con un silbido.

La mirada que me dio, m fue suficiente para saber que no iba a escucharme. Cuando empezó a dirigirse por el camino, mis ojos se centraron de nuevo a la casa del otro lado de la calle, y entonces, naturalmente, se abrieron paso hasta su ventana. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero algunas grietas se encontraban abiertas, y podía jurar que vi una sombra de pie detrás de ellas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía dejarla ir allí sola. El tipo era un psicópata. Primero mato al perro de los Haskins, ¿y ahora era un experto en lanzamiento de cuchillo? –¡Ángela, espera! ¡Muy bien! Iré. Sólo… espera.

-Diez segundos –me grito.

Me pude la primera camisa que encontré, y que no tenia el numero de nadie en ella, ignore los agujeros no solicitados en mis jeans, y luego, con cuidado, tire de mi pelo en una cola de caballo. No me importaba si mis putos de sutura quedaban a la vista. Ángela rodo los ojos cuando me vio, pero no dijo nada, excepto-: Te tomó bastante tiempo.

-Te odio –m queje, para luego dirigirme al otro lado de la calle con mi hermana, en contra de mi buen juicio, buscando cumplir con el nuevo vecino.

Aviamos llegado a su buzón de correo cuando un coche hico sonar la bocina detrás de nosotras. Extendí una mano para agarrar mi cabezo palpitante mientras que Ángela se dio la vuelta para saldar a la compañía inesperada. No tengo ni idea de cual de sus tropecientos admirados masculinos estaba en el coche, pero unos de ellos bajó la cabeza por la ventana y dijo-: Ang, nena, todos vamos al parque para disfrutar del fútbol frisbee. Teddy y Alex están trayendo una barbacoa.

Ángela miro con nostalgia atrás, hacia la casa del chico nievo. Suspiro y luego se metió en el coche sin ni siquiera una segunda mirada hacia mi. Pude escuchar su grito de alegría mientras el coche se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiré también, pero el mío era un suspiro de alivio.

Toda aquella terrible experiencia me dejo particularmente agotada, y mi cabeza se sentía palpitante. Sobre todo porque me había golpeado de nuevo. Me dirigí a casa negándome a mirar por encima del hombro hacia la casa detrás de mi, me metí directamente en la comodidad de mi cuarto oscuro. Me trague una de las pastillas en mi tocador, encendí mi ventilador, me desplome en la cama y espere a que los analgésicos me dejaran inconsciente.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, pero cuando me desperté, fui asaltada por la luz del sol otra vez. –Vamos Ángela, dame un descanso –gemí, tirando mi brazo sobre los ojos.

Tome la cosa para alcanzar de nuevo, y con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho antes, bajé la persiana. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Ángela que saliera de mi habitación, cuando una extraña voz rompió el silencio. –Ahora eso fue casi tan impresionante como tu puntuación más alta en el _Skateboard Pro 2000*. _He estado tratando de vencerte por tres horas y no siquiera pude acercarme.

Baje la mirada para ver una figura en sombras, tendida en mi puff jugando con mi X-box y, bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Grite tan fuerte como pude. Solo que cuando lo hice casi logro que mi cabeza estalle, así que no fue tan impresionante y se convirtió en un gemido con bastante rapidez.

-¿Sabes, Candy? –dijo con otra sonrisa el desconocido, cuya voz de repente parecía muy familiar-: Vas a crearme un complejo si continuas gritando así cada vez que nos encontramos.

Me sentí como si estuviera que temer por mi vida, pero incluso en el cuarto oscuro podía verlo sonreír hacia mi desde debajo de esas pestañas por las que Ángela hubiera matado. Ese rostro debería ser ilegal.

A medida que continuaba tendida, hipnotizada por su belleza, su sonrisa se volvió un poco ladeada. -¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó- parecías mucho mas… -busco una palabra y la soltó- …_locuaz, _antes.

Poco a poco, el recuerdo se di mismo golpeando mi cabeza, se reconstruyó. A pesar de que era casi imposible apartar la mirada del chico magnifico que había venido a mi rescate, tiré de mi brazo hacia atrás sobre mis ojos. –Estaba conmocionada –jadeé-. Mi cerebro se encontraba revuelto. Lo que he dicho no cuenta.

-Lamento escuchar eso –dijo entre risas-. Me gustaba la idea de ser hermoso.

Estaba tan contenta de que mi brazo seguía cubriendo mis rostro, por que podía asegurar que el habría tenido el placer de verme sonrojar. Nunca le había dicho a un chico que pensaba que era bien parecido antes, pero como el no fingía que no lo había dicho, yo no veía la manera de negarlo. –Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes –murmuré.

Casi tuve un ataque al corazón cuando mi brazo se levanto de mi cara. No lo había oído levantarse, ni siquiera había notado cuando se sentó en la cama, pero mi nuevo vecino me sonreía desde distancia alarmantemente cercana. –Sigue siendo bueno saber que piensas así –dijo con una voz que ningún hombre había utilizado alguna vez para dirigirse a mi, como el terciopelo y las hormonas mezcladas. Temblores se lanzaron a través de mi, y no creo que el no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

Se sostuvo sobre mi por un minuto, mirándome tan intensamente a los ojos que causo que mi corazón hiciera cosas extrañas en mi pecho. Cuando trague saliva, su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Terry Grandchester –dijo con brillo en sus ojos azules.

-Terry –suspire de forma automática, y luego un segundo más tarde fui capaz de recuperar mi cabeza. Un poco. Soné sin aliento, pero me las arregle para expresar mi preocupación principal-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?

Se sorprendió bastante por mi pregunta, tanto como para devolverme mi espacio personal, pero suficientemente divertido como para no irse lejos. –Deberías se agradable conmigo –dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. –Te salve la vida.

Era más fácil concentrarse cuando él ya no estaba justo allí. Empezaba a tener mi confianza. -¿Y eso te da derecho de entrar en mi habitación y tratar de batir m record Skateboard Pro 2000? Lo cual, para que sepas, nunca va a suceder.

Ahora que podía respirar de nuevo, empecé a sentarme, sin duda, podría haberlo conseguido por mi cuenta, pero en el momento en que me moví, Terry se levanto de un salto. –Ten cuidado. –Ahueco la almohada para mi y suavemente me ayudo a inclinarme un poco. Cuando me encontraba situada pregunto-: ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te triga algo?

Sacudí la cabeza incredulidad. Ningún hombre jamás había hecho algo así por mi antes. Quiero decir, los J habrían venido a hacerme compañía y todo, si pudieran, pero aun así hubieran hecho piedra-papel o tijera para ver quien tenía que ir abajo a conseguir los refrescos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Terry, riéndose de la expresión en mi rostro.

Negué con la cabeza y dije lo primero que se ocurrió. –Has matado a Bruno. –Extraño, lo se. Pero de ninguna manera iba a admitir lo que realmente iba mal: que me volvía loca que me trataran como a una niña.

Terry reprimió una sonrisa y de dejó caer de vuelta en mi puff. –Él trato de matarte primero –argumento a la ligera.

No podía creer su respuesta. Era tan cruel. ¿Cómo podía ser tan indiferente a tomar la vida de un perro grande y tonto, pero realmente dulce, y totalmente inocente?

-¡Se emociono al verme! –le grite, olvide que hacerlo sólo me causaba dolor. Tuve que bajar mi voz de nuevo, pero fue probablemente algo bueno, porque de repente estaba un poco sofocada-. Fue mi culpa. Siempre me quito el casco antes que los patines. Bruno no trataba de hacerme daño. ¡No le haría daño a nadie!

-¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso? –replicó Terry-. Estoy en mi cuarto, oigo gritar _"¡No!" _y miro por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver que un gran pitbull te golpea contra el suelo. Sangrabas por todas partes, y el ataco tu cara.

-¡Lamia mi cara! Y no es un pitbull.

-Lo que sea –Terry rodó los ojos hacia mi-. El perro está bien, de todos modos. Me sorprendió. Estuvo rompiendo mi patio trasero antes de que regresara del hospital.

-¡Bruno no ha muerto? –Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy.

-No sé que tipo de persona eres. No te conozco. Lo que me recuerda. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Pensó en no responder a mi pregunta de nuevo, pero luego se encogió de hombros. –Tu hermana te dejó. No creo que debas estar sola en tu condición.

¿Mi condición? Tengo dolor de cabeza. No soy una inválida. No necesito una niñera.

-Candy. –Su voz hizo sonar lo que dije como algo absurdo-. No me dejaste otra opción. He estado muriendo por que vengas a presentarte desde el día en que me mudé. No fue amable de tu parte probarme como esta mañana. Subiste todas esperanzas y luego te diste la vuelta y regresaste a tu casa.

-¿Qué? –jadeé.

-No se como funciona aquí, pero en California, es habitual que la gente vaya a darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos.

-Mi mamá te llevo galletas el primer día que llegaste aquí –le dije confundida.

-Si, tu madre. No me importa ella.

-Ángela se acerco allí para invitarte a su fiesta en la playa el otro día.

-¿Fiesta en la playa? –pregunto, distraído. Ahora lucia confundido.

-Michigan está rodeada de agua por tres lados –le dije-. Puede que no tengamos olas, pero tenemos un montón de playas.

Terry frunció el ceño. –Las playas son inútiles son olas.

-No es mi punto. –Aunque concordaba. No era una gran fan del agua. A menos que estuviera congelada, por supuesto-. Me enteré que te encontrabas en casa cuando ella se acerco, y no respondiste a la puerta.

Sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y le tomó un minuto antes de que pudiera responder. Me di cuenta de que sólo había admitido que lo espiaba, pero, por suerte, parecía estar más preocupado porque lo hubiera atrapado.

-Tal vez me estaba lavando el cabello –ijo finalmente, luchando contra su sonrisa.

-¿Soplaste a Ángela?

No pudo contenerla más. –Tal vez.

-¿Eres gay o algo así?

Me alegre de ver que mi comentario suavemente lo molestaba. –No todo el mundo es gay de California –me informo.

-Soplaste a Ángela –repetí-. Nadie sopla a Ángela.

-Ella no era la hermana que esperaba que viniera a verme.

_¡Qué!_

-¿Yo? –Me reí para ocultar mis nervios repentinos-. Por favor.

-Tu hermana es ardiente –admitió Terry, no con verdadero entusiasmo-. Pero ella lo sabe.

-Oh, ¿así que quieres decir que es como tú?

Había sido algo malo para decir. Terry se puso muy tranquilo de repente. Entonces, después de un minuto, dijo-: ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Algo sobre el chico me inquieto, pero la idea de el dejándome, sorprendentemente, hizo que mi estomago crujiera. –No lo sé –le dije con sinceridad. Tenia la esperanza de sonar casual. No quería que el supiera que me entusiasmaba y asustaba.

Me sonrió de nuevo, pero estaba menos seguro de alguna manera, creo que tenía miedo de que en realidad pudiera echarlo. Me relaje un poco, pero no sabia que decir, así que esperé a que hablara.

Se levanto del puff y en su lugar se sentó en mi tocador, tomando entre sus manos la única foto enmarcada que guardaba en la habitación. Era una foto de Jesse, Jack, Josh y yo, todo nuestro equipo de hockey. La nariz de nariz de Jack sangraba, a Jesse le faltaba un diente, y Josh, cuyo ojo se veía morado e hinchado, me llevaba en sus brazos. Pero todos sonreíamos como si hubiera sido el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Me encantaba ese cuadro. Terry parecía disfrutarlo también. Lo estudio durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en su cara, y con el tiempo se volvió hacia mi. Señalo al chico que me sostenía y me dijo-: Este es Josh, ¿cierto?

-Um, sí. –Me sorprendió-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo una suposición. De todos estos tipos, parece ser el que tienes las nueves mejores puntuaciones detrás de la tuta en Skateboard Pro 2000.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. –Ha estado obsesionado con batir mi puntaje durante casi un año. Nunca lo hizo, sin embargo. Si alguna vez lo hace, voy a tener que superarlo diez veces más y limpiar su nombre complemente fuera de la lista.

Terry miro la imagen un poco más y luego levanto los ojos mientras preguntaba-: ¿Es tu novio?

-¡No! –jadeé, demasiado horrorizada por la idea de sonrojarme ante la pregunta. Señale la foto y dije-: Era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme a casa ese día. Un niño en el equipo contrario me había dado un golpe bajo. En realidad, me desgarró un ligamento del tobillo. –Volví a sonreír al recordar la lucha que causo-. Como puedes ver, los chicos no son demasiado amables con eso. Bajé, y ni siquiera sabia que me encontraba herida antes de que comenzaran los puñetazos. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de la historia del hockey callejero.

Terry sonrió ante la historia y señalo hacia la imagen de nuevo. -¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?

-Jesse y Jack –le aclare cuando los señalo-. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Alguno es tu novio?

Oírlo decir la palabra novio fue igual de sorprendente la segunda vez, y esta vez me hizo sonrojar. No porque estuviera interesada en Jack o Jesse. Salir con cualquiera de los J hubiera sido como salir, no necesariamente mi hermano, pero sin duda un hermanastro o primo. Me sonroje porque me daba vergüenza que aquel desconocido estuviera preguntándome sobre m vida amorosa, algo que, por supuesto, no tenia.

-Ninguno de ellos es mi novio.

Trate de sonar molesta en lugar de asustaba como estaba, pero era obvio que no funciono porque Terry puso la imagen hacia bajo y regreso a mi cama. Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente divertida y arrogante. -¿Eso significa que no tienes novio?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero aun así descubrió la verdad. Me miro un momento y luego pregunto-: ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?

Me sonroje de nuevo. Incluso más que antes. Mi silencio respondía a su pregunta. Creo que esa era la reacción que Terry esperaba, ya que se inclino muy cerca. Instintivamente trate de alejarme de el, pero al ver que yo me hallaba en la cama, y el bloqueaba mi escape, lo único que podía hacer era hundirme en la almohada.

-Me pregunto… -dijo cuando yo ya no podía hundirme más. Apoyaba mi espalda otra vez, ignorando la incomodad que la presión causaba a mis puntos de sutura. Se inclino completamente sobre mi, atrapándome entre sus manos y flotado con los brazos extendidos directamente encima de mi. Sus ojos seguían burlones, y sin embargo, me quemaban de forma casi salvaje, mientras me miraba.

Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con un susurro. Un aterciopelado y suave susurro, peligroso. -¿Alguna vez has sido besada, Candy?

Tome una respiración profunda y luego la sostuve mientras la sangre se retinaba en mi rostro. Quede congelada, completamente aterrorizada por este hermoso chico y lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Terry se inclino y se llevo una de sus manos a mi cara, me estremecí tan violentamente que lo sobresalte. En lugar de besarme, que es lo que estaba bastante segura de que quería hacer, se sentó de nuevo y susurro-: Está bien. Relájate. –Aparto el cabello de mis ojos, y luego corrió el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de mi mejilla-. Cuando estés lista –Sonaba como si fuera una promesa.

-Creo que me gustaría que te vayas ahora –dije en voz baja cuando por fin pude recuperar el aliento.

Terry sacó su mano de mi, sus ojos estudiando los míos, pero la sonrisa se quedo en su rostro. –No seas una extraña –dijo, y luego desapareció por la ventana.

Escuche durante su retirada, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Cuando estuve segura de que se había ido, corrí hacia la ventana y la cerré con llave- luego, paseé por la casa e hice lo mismo con todas las ventanas y las puertas también.

_*Skateboard Pro 2000: videojuego._

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 3.

Durante el siguiente par de días evite la casa de enfrente. Todavía echaba algún vistazo ocasional por la ventana durante los entrenamientos, pero mis días de espionaje obsesivo se habían acabado. Entonces la noche del sábado, Heather Monroe fue asesinada y las cosas lentamente empezaron a cambiar.

Mi padre y yo veíamos las noticias de las once, esperando el resumen de los deportes cuando dieron la trágica historia sobre la chica. No sabia que Heather Monroe era de Novi, y tristemente, no me sorprendí al oír la historia sobre una chica que había sido encontrada golpeada y apuñalada treinta y siete veces (vivía en el área metropolitana de Detroit). Pero cuando su foto apareció en la pantalla, me sorprendí al ver a una chica de quince años, alta, flaca, rubia y con ojos color esmeralda.

Había algo inquietante en la imagen, y no porque yo tenía quince años y era alta, flaca, rubia y de ojos esmeralda. Era algo más que eso. Heater Monroe podía haber sido mi hermana gemela. Sabia que no era la única pensando eso, porque mi padre apago el televisor inmediatamente, beso la cima de mi cabeza y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Después de eso se marcho de la habitación.

Esa misma noche soñé con Terry por primera vez. Me encontraba de pie en su garaje y la pared detrás de mi estaba completamente pintada como una diana. Sentía miedo. Necesitaba escapar, pero mis piernas no se movían.

Terry estaba allí, y cuando me miro con esos ojos azules, me perdí en ellos. –Candy –me llamo susurrando mi nombre casi con reverencia.

Entonces empezó a lanzarme cuchillos. No podía moverme. La única cosa que podía hacer fue apretar mis ojos con fuerza y esperar al dolor, pero el dolor no llego. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y los cuchillos habían aterrizado en mi ropa, sujetando mis brazos y piernas a la diana que tenía detrás. Estaba atrapada.

Él camino hacia mí, admirando su objetivo. Mi respiración se hizo menos profunda con cada paso que daba en mi dirección. –Candy –susurro de nuevo mientras llevaba la punta de un cuchillo al lado de mi cara-. Relájate.

Bajó la cuchilla por mi mejilla y después por el costado de mi cuello tan suavemente que podrían haber sido sus dedos acariciándome.

Después dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo. Me estremecí al oír el ruido, y fue entonces cuando me besó. Me besó, y me besó, y me besó hasta que pensé que mi cuerpo se derretía desde la pared hasta convertirse en un pequeño charco suelto.

Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta del garaje, gritando mi nombre. Sabia que debería pedir ayuda, pero no conseguía hacerlo. No cuando sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien. Los golpes se hicieron más y más fuertes hasta que al final, mi madre entro en mi habitación y me sacudió. Me desperté con un grito ahogado y mi madre se preocupo de inmediato.

-Sólo era un sueño, mamá –le dije, tratando de no ruborizarme porque todavía podía sentir los labios de Terry-. Una pesadilla, creo.

Sonrió compresivamente y después retiro mi pelo hacia atrás para mirar mis puntos-. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza esta mañana?

Lo pensé durante un segundo. –Bastante mejor. El dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

-Me siento mal teniendo que dejarte cada día –dijo mi madre con suspiro-. Debería haber pedido algunos días libres en el trabajo, pero con el crucero tan próximo realmente no tengo tiempo.

-No te preocupes –le dije rápidamente, no queriendo que se sintiese culpable.

Ella y papá se van a un crucero al final del verano por su vigésimo aniversario. Nunca han tenido unas vacaciones reales antes, y no creo que los haya visto tan entusiasmados en su vida. Han sido los padres más fáciles desde que reservaron el viaje. Ni siquiera me castigaron cuando me suspendieron en la escuela el último mes por las lamentaciones de Gabby Reese después de que me llamara lesbiana. No había necesidad de matar sus estados de ánimo por un accidente sin importancia.

-De todas formas duermo la mayor parte del tiempo –le asegure-. Y realmente hoy me siento mucho mejor. Creo que incluso podría ir a hacer skate después. Me muero de ganas de salir de casa un rato.

Mamá frunció el ceño pero luego suspiro. –Soló se cuidadosa, y recuerda…

-Ponerme los patines siempre después del casco –termine por ella, asintiendo ante mi compresión.

La preocupación de mamá se fundió en una sonrisa. –Ahora tengo que ir al supermercado, ¿quieres algo?

-¿Rocky Road* y Mint Chip*?

Mama rio. –Supongo que realmente te estás sintiendo mejor. –Se levanto de mi cama y se paro en la puerta-. Tómatelo con calma hoy, Gretzky.

-¡Lo he tomado con calma! –le grite antes de que mi madre pudiera decir nada cuando entre en casa más tarde esa noche cubierta de sangre. Me incline en el fregadero de la cocina y empecé a lavar la sangre de mis manos y cara-. Fue sólo un pequeño juego de mancha en el parque, ¡y no he devuelto el golpe!

-¿Qué sucedió? –me pregunto papá desde algún lugar de la sala.

-Me di con un codo en la nariz. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no está rota. ¿Puede alguien acercarme una maldita toalla?

De repente conseguí lo que había pedido. Más de lo que había pedido. Fui empujada contra un cuerpo y mi cabeza suavemente inclinada hacia atrás hasta que fue apoyada en el hombro de alguien. Después el paño que había pedido fue presionado suavemente en mi palpitante nariz. Grite instintivamente y trate de escapar de mi inesperado captor, pero el brazo alrededor de mi cintura era un tornillo.

-Hay maneras más fáciles de conseguir mi atención que hacerte sangrar continuamente, Candy –susurro el objeto de mi pesadilla. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, la respiración tan cálida como lo había sido en mi sueño.

Por un instante, pensé que me había quedado K.O durante el juego y que tenía otra pesadilla. Luche para liberarme del brazo para encontrar a Terry mirándome con divertida perversión.

-¿Cuál es el problema contigo?

Terry levanto la toalla ensangrentada con una perfecta máscara de inocencia. –Sólo intentaba ayudar.

Tome la toalla de sus manos con rabia, y di un paso seguro lejos de él mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal por mi misma. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ángela entro a la cocina y saco algo de la nevera. –Candy, ¿esta es tu forma de tratar a un invitado? Este es Terry –me informo-. ¿No estás emocionada de conocer finalmente a tu príncipe azul?

-Es bueno conocerte al fin –asintió Terry. La conocedora sonrisa que me dedico envió dos tipos diferentes de escalofríos a través de mí.

-Si –dije sarcásticamente-. Al fin.

Me alegre cuando Ángela rompió el silencio, y más cuando entrelazo su brazo alrededor del de Terry. –La cena está lista –dijo, empujándolo hacia el salón-. Puedes sentarte a mi lado. –Fue un alivio tener esa sonrisa asesina dirigida a alguien más aparte de mí esta vez.

Me retire a la seguridad de mi habitación y tome una respiración profunda cuando la puerta se cerró con seguridad detrás de mí. Mientras cambiaba mi camiseta llena de sangre, pensé en la persona del piso de abajo que esperaba cenar con mi familia. Así que le gustaba lanzar cuchillos a maniquís y no tenia sentido del espacio personal, lo cual no era una verdadera razón para tenerle miedo. Quiero decir que Vince Kowalski no tenia problema en invadir mi espacio personal mientras golpeaba mi cara esta tarde, y no le tuve miedo. De hecho, la siguiente vez que estuviera con Vince en el juego, seria el quien realmente lo sintiera. Pero aun así, había algo inquietante acerca de Terry y me molestaba realmente. Bajé decidida a no dejar que ese chico me intimidara. Después de todo, ningún chico lo había hecho antes.

-¡Aquí estás! –exclamó mi padre con orgullo cuando entré en el comedor-. Esta es nuestra hija menor, Candy.

Mi padre gesticulo hacia mi después y paso su mano por la mujer que había visto conduciendo el BMW. Era aún más sorprendete de cerca, y parecía extremadamente fuera de lugar en nuestra vieja y sucia mesa. –Candy, esta es nuestra vecina Janice Wainwright y, por supuesto, ya conocer a su sobrino, Terry Grandchester.

Intente prepárame a mi misma cuando mire en la dirección que mi padre señalaba, pero no me sirvió de nada. Me encontré con los ojos de Terry y al instante toda mi resolución salió volando por la ventana. Mi corazón se acelero, mi adrenalina se disparo se disparo y juzgando por la forma en la que Terry me miraba (como un depredador acechando a su presa), empezaba a pensar que él podía oler mi miedo.

-Hola –murmure, sentándome en el asiento que me habían guardado, el cual por desgracia se encontraba directamente frente al de Terry. Pegue los ojos en mi plato.

-Candy, ¿dónde están tus modales? –me regaño mamá, algo que hacia muy a menudo.

Levante la vista entonces, pero al menos ahora me sentía molesta en lugar de intimidada. Terry me sonrió y trate de mantener el tono de mi voz cuando dije-: Gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? –repitió Ángela con incredulidad-. Candy, él te rescató. –Luego se giro hacia Terry, brillando de admiración-. Salvaste su vida.

Terry me lanzo otra sonrisa. –Fue un placer.

Rápidamente Ángela trato de recuperar su atención. –No se como pudiste mantener la calma –dijo-. Había mucha sangre. Debes ser realmente valiente.

-O quizá simplemente le gusta la sangre –me queje en voz baja.

-En realidad –hablo la tía de Terry, asustándome. Por un momento me pregunte si me habría escuchado, pero sonreía-, Terry es bueno en la situaciones de emergencias. Está certificado tanto en reanimación cardiopulmonar como en primeros auxilios, y ha sido entrenado en defensa personal.

_¿Ser un experto lanzador de cuchillos se considera autodefensa? _Quise preguntar.

-¿En serio? –arrulló Ángela, apoyando la mano en su brazo-. ¡Eso es genial!

-Sí, tengo grandes esperanzas de que él sea un buen medico algún día- continuo presumiendo la señora Wainweright.

-¡Un medico! –exclamo Ángela-. Si, después de verte en acción estoy segura d que serás un gran doctor.

-Quizás debería –dijo Terry a la ligera-. Me parece que podría utilizar una parte del personal en esta casa simplemente para Candy.

Todo mundo rió por eso, excepto yo, por supuesto. Para mi horror todo lo que pude hacer fue ruborizarme. Fue mi madre quien finalmente me echo una mano y reclamo la atención fuera de mi. -¿Entonces estás estudiando para eso? –le pregunto a Terry-. Supongo que empezaras la universidad en otoño.

-No, a penas tengo diecisiete. Seré senior en otoño. Lo cual es algo bueno porque no tengo ninguna idea sobre que hacer. Necesito tiempo para pensar en ello.

Mi madre sonrió con simpatía. -¿Cambiar de instituto en tu último curso? Debe ser duro.

La señora Wainwright suspiro. –Me sentí mal por tener que mudarnos, pero él está siendo muy maduro.

Pille a mi padre mirando a Ángela con una sonrisa en su cara, y no pude evitar mi sonrisa tampoco. Ángela iba a ser senior también, y si mi padre nos hubiera cambiado de instituto ese año, ella habría empezado la tercera guerra mundial. Papá me guiño el ojo y luego dirigió su atención de vuelta a la conversación.

-No va a ser tan malo –dijo Terry y me miro de nuevo-. El vecindario ya ha resultado ser mucho más emocionante de lo que esperaba. –Todo el mundo rio de nuevo, y hubo más miradas en mi dirección-. Más ahora que al menos tengo un par de amigas para hacerme compañía durante el verano.

-Oh, ¡más de un par! –Ángela prácticamente rebosaba de emoción-. Puedo presentarte a un montón de gente este verano. De hecho, hay una gran fiesta en la playa este viernes. Sé que no es exactamente el tipo de playa a la que estás acostumbrado en California, pero será divertido. La mitad de la clase senior irá.

-No estoy segura sobre la fiesta, Ángela –interrumpió mi madre con voz cautelosa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, mamá. Los padres de Rachel estarán allí. Es una barbacoa, no un rave.

-No es eso cariño, confió en los padres de Rachel. Pero ¿después de lo que les ha sucedido a esas chicas? Simplemente no sé si es una buena idea estar fuera hasta tan tarde los fines de semana ahora mismo.

-¿Qué chicas? –preguntamos al unísono Ángela, Terry y yo.

-¿Te refieres a las dos victimas apuñaladas? –pregunto la tía de Terry y mi madre asintió.

-¿Recuerdas la chica que vimos en las noticias la semana pasada? –me pregunto papá de repente-. La que…

La voz de papá de fue apagando y me estremecí. –Heather Monroe –dije.

-No fue la única. Hubo otra chica el fin de semana anterior. Apuñalada en Farmington Hills. Encajaba en el mismo perfil.

Me estremecí de nuevo. Podría decir por la mirada que tenia mi padre en la cara que con "el mismo perfil" se refería a una copia en carbón de mi misma. Paso un momento entre nosotros, el cual Ángela interrumpió con un impulsivo-: ¿Estás diciendo que un asesino en serie anda suelto ahora mismo?

Mi rostro palideció y mi padre rápidamente nos aseguro que no era así. –No pareces muy convencido –le dije, porque él no lo estaba.

-Los asesinos pueden estar conectados –dijo Terry de la nada-. Pero no se pueden considerar asesinatos en serie a menos que haya tres o más.

La señora Wainwright debió de ver la mirada que le echaba a su sobrino, porque dijo-: No, el tiene razón. Estuve vendo un informe especial sobre ello la otra noche. De hecho la policía está bastante segura de que las muertes son coincidencia.

-¿Están seguros? –pregunto mi madre.

La señora Wainwright se encogió de hombros. –Parecen bastante seguros.

Mamá miro de nuevo a Ángela. -¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-El viernes.

-¿Y los padres de Rachel estarán allí?

Ángela asintió. –Y algunos de sus amigos también.

Mamá miro a papá y luego otra vez a Ángela. Finalmente suspiro.

-No puedes ir por tu cuenta, y espero que estés en casa para tu toque de queda habitual.

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo Ángela dirigiéndose a Terry-. Tienes que venir conmigo porque no puedo ir sola.

Terry frunció el ceño confuso. -¿No irá Candy también?

Ángela resoplo, lo que hizo que Terry estuviera aún más confuso hasta que vio la mirada de disgusto en mi cara.

-Prefiero enfrentarme con el asesino en serie.

-¡Candy! –mi madre. Otra vez con la reprimenda.

Por un momento, todo el mundo recordó que había comida en la mesa. Me alegre por el silencio, pero podía sentir los ojos de Terry en mi. Lo desafié con un vistazo, y después deseé no haberlo hecho porque me miraba con la misma intensa –y- divertida mirada que ya le había visto varias veces, y me recordó a mi sueño.

Cuando el teléfono sonó devolviendo la vida a la cocina fue como un pequeño milagro de la vida. Ángela salto, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, mi madre grito-: ¡Siéntate, Ángela?

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada. Estamos en medio de una agradable cena con compañía.

-¡Pero me has quitado mi teléfono! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mensajería de voz ahora!

-Tenemos contestador automático.

-Pero…

Mamá finalmente silencio las protestas de Ángela con una mirada, y yo reí.

Ángela es adicta a su teléfono móvil, pero el mes pasado tuvo una factura de unos doscientos dólares de más, y mis padres se lo confiscaron. Tendría que estar con los pies en la tierra durante todo el verano. Yo no tengo uno, simplemente porque nunca lo he necesitado. Sólo tengo que hablar con los J y están a punto de regresar. La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se molestan en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar. Aun así, cuando mis padres me ofrecieron dejarme usar el móvil de Ángela durante el verano después de que se lo confiscaran, lo tome solo para fastidiarla. Está enterrado en algún lugar del caos que es mi armario.

Ángela me pillo riéndome de ella y me lanzo una mirada asesina. Comencé a sacarle la lengua en venganza, pero entonces el contestador cogió la llamada en la cocina. Cuando escuche tres voces muy desagradables gritar "Whiteeeeeeeeeee!" me olvide de molestar a mi hermana y salí disparada de mi silla.

-¡Candy! –me llamo mi madre en un tono de advertencia.

-¡Mamá! ¡Están en el campamento! ¡No puedo devolverles la llamada!

Mi padre, bendita su calva cabeza, razono con mi madre y atendí con la esperanza de pillar a mis mejores amigos antes de que colgaran. -¿Qué pasa perdedores? –dije sin aliento.

Por un momento todo lo que pude oír fue un caos, y luego alguien dando un puñetazo a alguien más. Aparentemente Jesse ganó la pelea por el control sobre el teléfono porque dijo-: ¡Nunca lo adivinaras!

La emoción en su voz me hizo olvidar a los demás en la otra habitación.

-¿Qué?

-¡Llegamos al partido de escaramuza con "Las alas"!

-¿Los Alas Rojas de Detroit? ¿En serio están jugando con ellos?

-Frazen, Zetterberg, Howard… -dijo Jesse, y Josh grito en el fondo-. ¡Todos ellos!

-¡DE NINGUNA JODIDA MANERA! ¡APESTÁN CHICOS!

-¡Candy! –grito mamá desde el comedor-. ¡Ese lenguaje!

Eché un vistazo en su dirección e inmediatamente vi a Terry mirándome. Algo en la expresión de su rostro me molesto. –Discúlpenme –llamé a mamá-. Lo cogeré en la oficina.

-Seguimos teniendo compañía –me respondió, ligeramente molesta.

-¡Cinco minutos!

Tomé el teléfono inalámbrico más allá del baño de la planta baja, y me deje caer en la silla del escritorio de mi padre mientras que los J se turnaban para enganchar el teléfono del uno al otro y contarme todo sobre el increíble verano que tenían sin mí.

Fue Josh quien eventualmente dijo-: ¿Así que estuviste en el hospital por una lesión en la cabeza? ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿No puedes sostenerte a ti misma en la cancha sin nosotros?

-Por favor –resople-, tuve que recurrir a jugar en el parque hoy, y batí a esos chicos a pesar de que Vince Kowalski reventaba mi cara.

-¿Kowalski te aplasto la cara? –dijo Jack en el fondo (debían de tenerme en altavoz)-. ¡Bien! Siempre quise tener una razón para encararlo.

-Lo siento, Jack. Él estará muerto mucho antes de que lo cojas.

-¡Rómpele unos de sus dientes por mí!

-Será un placer –le prometí.

-Ahora en serio White –dijo Josh otra vez-. ¿Por qué estuviste en el hospital?

-Fue muy estúpido. Mi primera conmoción cerebral y ni siquiera fue en un partido. Bruno salió de su patio. Salto sobre mi sin que llevara puesto mi casco- casi me desangro hasta la muerte por el camino. Hay una enorme mancha allí ahora.

-Fantástico.

-Si, también voy a tener una cicatriz bastante desagradable.

-Entonces, ¿Quién fue la herramienta? –quiso saber Jesse.

-¿Qué herramienta?

-Llamamos la semana pasada y un chico respondió. Dijo que no podías hablar porque acababas de regresar del hospital y dormías.

-¿Él contesto al teléfono? –casi grite. Por alguna razón, la idea de Terry hablando con los J era horrible.

-¿Quién es?

-Sólo un chico. Él y su tía se han mudado a la casa de la muerta señora Cromsfield cruzando la calle.

-¿Juega a algo?

Reí –No a ningún juego que sería beneficioso para ti a menos que estés pensando en cambiarte a otro equipo, si entiendes lo que digo.

-¿Es gay? –jadeó Jack. Oí un montón de risitas al fondo.

-Es lo suficientemente guapo como para ser gay –dije-. Es como la versión masculina de Ángela. Vestido como un modelo de JCrew, pelo a la moda, probablemente tienes legiones de chicas zombies a su entera disposición. Ang ha estado babeando por él desde que apareció.

-Suena como una mala película de terror –dijo Jack al mis o tiempo que Ángela aparecía en la puerta de la oficina.

Una mala película de terror era la descripción exacta para ella.

Carrie específicamente me vino a la mente (al final, cuando se vuelve psicópata y acaba con todos en la fiesta de graduación). -¡Candy! –dijo entre dientes-. ¡Terry está en el baño! ¡Probablemente puede oír casa palabra que estás diciendo!

-Bueno, no es como si fuera evidente –espete, irritada porque ella hubiera estado escuchando mi conversación. Con mi mejor voz de cabeza hueca dije-: _Oh, Terry, ¡Eres tan valiente! ¡Me gustaría jugar todo el tempo al doctor contigo! –_Rodé los ojos, volviendo a mi voz normal-. Creo que en realidad un poco de su saliva cayó en el plato de él.

Los chicos reían a carcajadas a través del teléfono. A Ángela le salía una terrorífica sombra roja, más enfurecida de lo que había visto nunca, y Terry eligió ese preciso momento para pasearse por la oficina. Pensé que las rodillas de Ángela iban a fallarle, pero de alguna manera de las arreglo para largarse de la habitación.

Terry la miro marcharse durante un instante, pero rápidamente volvió su atención hacia mi. –Te echamos de menos en la cena –dijo con una sonrisa-. Tu madre me mandó para arrastrarte de vuelta. –Cuando no le respondí, añadió-: Estoy dispuesto a utilizar la fuerza si es necesario.

Con los J al teléfono, me sentí como si estuvieran de pie aquí conmigo. Tomé un poco de valor de ellos, finalmente capaz de responder a Terry apropiadamente en el lugar de fundirme en un gran charco de gallina. Rodé mis ojos hacia él, y suspire en el teléfono. –Tengo que irme. Mi madre está exagerando porque estamos cenando. Ustedes, apestan, espero que al menos consigan algunos autógrafos.

Dije adiós, y cuando termine la llamada Terry todavía seguía ahí parado. Se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta, mirándome, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué? –espeté.

-Eres muy interesante cuando estás en tu zona de control –dijo pensativo.

-¿Se supone que eso sea un cumplido?

-Más que ser lo suficientemente guapo para ser gay, estoy seguro.

Mi estomago me dio un vuelco. _Había _escuchado lo que dije. Me armé de valor, negándome a dejar que me intimidara de nuevo. –Si no te gusta lo que estas escuchando, no espíes la próxima vez.

Intente pasarlo para salir de la oficina, y su mano salió disparada, bloqueando mi salida. –Una parte me gusto –dijo-. Me gustó la parte donde dijiste que querías jugar al doctor conmigo.

No estoy segura de cómo tu estomago puede derrumbarse sobre si mismo y tu corazón puede dar un tirón en tu pecho al mismo tiempo, pero el resultado final cuando me sucedió, hizo que mi pie cayera hacia al de Terry y lo mas fuerte de lo que fui capaz. Se tambaleo hacia atrás sorprendido, y escape rápidamente.

Cuando volví a sentarme, Ángela me miraba airadamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Alguien sabia que nunca encontraría su presencia tranquilizadora?

¿Dónde está Terry? –pregunto la señora Wainwright de pronto. Levante la vista, dándome cuenta de que no me había seguido. _Bien, _pensé. Me encogí de hombros y llene mi boca con enchiladas.

-Eleanor, no seas tan grosera –dijo mi madre.

-¿Qué? No se donde se ha ido. Me dijo que volviera aquí, y eso he hecho.

-¿Eleanor? –pregunto Wainwright-. ¿Cómo en Roosevelt?

-¡Exactamente! –dijo mi madre, olvidándose de mi actitud. Siempre se emociona cuando alguien muestra interés por mi nombre. Probablemente porque no suele suceder-. Es exactamente por lo que la llamamos así, porque es nuestra pequeña patriota. Nacida el cuatro de julio. Está a punto de cumplir sus dulces dieciséis en unas pocas semanas.

-¡Oh! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Cumplir años el cuatro de julio tiene que ser divertido.

-Oh, si, es una verdadera explosión. –intente no ser demasiado sarcástica, pero creo que no funciono muy bien-. Es en mitad de verano, y en vacaciones, así que ninguno de tus amigos está por aquí. Además de que consigues fantásticos nombres patrióticos como Eleanor.

Mi madre, que estaba sentada a mi lado, me pellizco por debajo de la mesa muy sutilmente. –Lo siento –me queje. Entonces realmente trate de ser sincera. No se que es lo que iba mal conmigo. Normalmente no era tan gruñona-. Prefiero Candy –le dije a la tía de Terry.

Entonces regreso Terry, sonriendo amablemente a todos. -¿Qué me he perdido?

La señora Winwright estuvo más feliz de explicárselo. –Eleanor… perdona, _Candy,_ nació en el día de la independencia. Esta a punto de cumplir…

-Los dulces dieciséis –termino Terry por ella. me miro entonces como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Como si yo no me hubiera estado riendo de él con mis amigos y le hubiera pisoteado el pie cuando me impidió el paso-. ¿Vas a hacer algo especial? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Una gran cita con tu novio?

Sabia que quería hacerme pasar un mal rato, pues él ya sabia que yo no tenia novio, pero Ángela rio tan fuerte que se atragantó con la comida y tuvo un ataque de tos. Terry, me di cuenta, no parecía tener ninguna prisa por ir en su rescate.

-Voy a comprarme un coche –dije, contestando indirectamente a las preguntas de Terry, porque de hecho tenía exactamente cero planes para mi cumpleaños-. He estado ahorrando. Mi padre va a venir conmigo este sábado para elegir uno.

-Oh, Candy, cariño –Mi padre aclaro su garganta y me miro con pesar-. ¿No te lo dije? No puedo ir este fin de semana. Último minuto en feria de comercio Des Moins.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Lo prometiste!

-Lo se, niña, pero tengo que ir. Iremos tan pronto como pueda. No te morirás si esperas a una semana después de cumplir los dieciséis, ¿no?

Mi corazón se hundió. Mi padre era una de las pocas personas en esta ciudad que no trabajaba para Ford, Chevy, o GM. Es e director de ventas del medio oeste de una compañía que fabrica equipos médicos como maquinas de resonancia magnética. Siempre tiene que pasar un día o dos de aquí para allí.

No pude evitar deslizarme en mi silla y malhumorarme. Era oficial. Ese era el peor verano de mi vida. Dulces dieciséis, para algunos.

-Si usted quiere –dijo Terry después de un minuto-, pudo llevar a Candy en su lugar el sábado.

Levante la vista sorprendida, pero Terry le hablaba a mi padre. Desgraciadamente pareció que a mi padre le gustaba su sugerencia. -¿Sabes mucho sobre coches? –le pregunto a Terry.

-Lo suficiente. Pro soy reamente bueno con los vendedores.

-Eso es cierto –dijo su tía, tiendo-. Este chico puede regatear incluso el mejor y bajar los peniques del dólar.

Gemí interiormente. Habiendo sido un vendedor la mayor parte de su vida, mi padre miraba ahora a Terry con una mezcla de orgullo y desafío. -¿Entonces? –pregunto, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando los brazos. Miro a mi madre interrogativamente y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

-No veo ningún problema –dijo mamá-. Candy ha estado muy emocionada con esto. Probablemente prefiera ir con alguien cercano a su edad de todas formas. –Después me miro-. ¿Qué opinas, Candy? ¿Puede Terry sustituir a tu padre en ese momento?

-Lo haré por ti, cariño –añadió papá. Parecía que realmente se sentía mal.

Suspire. Si decía que no justo entonces, dañaría los sentimientos de papá y mamá probablemente se enfadaría. Conociéndola, conseguiría mi coche cuando Ángela consiguiera su teléfono móvil de nuevo.

-Bien, supongo. –Y después, sólo porque sabia que mi madre esperaba, murmure-: Gracias. –A Terry. No levante la vista pro de todas formas vi la sonrisa en su rostro.

_Continuara..._

_*Rocky Road: el helado sabor Rocky Road, es una variante del helado sabor chocolate creado en 1929 y considerado muy popular en los Estados Unidos._

_*Mint Chip: Min Chip es un helado sabor menta con chispas de chocolate._

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Chapter 5

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 4.

El lunes por la tarde, Ángela se paso una buena hora sentada en el porche de Terry, coqueteando con él sobre sodas. Admitiré que los observé, pero no porque estuviese espiando a Terry. Simplemente encontré divertido ver a Ángela fallar miserablemente sus intentos de enganchar al chico ardiente –y, no obstante, espeluznante- del otro lado de la calle.

Terry parecía disfrutar de su compañía lo suficiente, pero no actuaba con ella de la misma forma en la que lo hacia conmigo. Hablaba, sonreía, reía, pero no la tocaba o retenía. De hecho, desde donde yo lo veía casi parecía una personal normal. Casi.

Justo cuando consideraba la posibilidad de que tal vez había reaccionado exageradamente a él, Ángela fue raptada por un grupo de sus amigas. Me di cuenta que invito a Terry a unírseles, pero él alzo la vista hacia la ventana de mi habitación y luego la rechazo. Saludo mientras el coche en el que Ángela había saltado se iba, y al segundo de estar fuera de vista se dirigió hacia mi casa.

Mi corazón se acelero mientras corría escaleras abajo. Me dije otra vez que exageraba y que él era normal, pero por alguna razón seguía dudando en abrir la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Me quede allí debatiéndome, mi mano a punto de girar el pomo, cuando su sedosa voz me llamo.

-Can-dy –canturreó-. ¡Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés! El gato está finalmente fuera. Tiempo del ratón para salir a jugar.

En lugar de abrir la puerta, tan lenta y silenciosamente como pude, la bloqueé. Luego me arrastre de vuelta a mi habitación con la esperanza de echarle un vistazo a su rostro cuando volviese a casa. Me asome entre las sombras y espere a que cruzase la calle, pero en su lugar, una sombra oscura apareció frente a mi ventana. Salte hacia atrás y me aplaste contra la pared justo cuando Terry toco.

-Candy –llamo, sin el canturreo alegre esta vez-. Vamos, sé que estás ahí. También sé que tienes debilidad por el helado. Sal conmigo e iremos a _Dairy Queen. _Yo invito.

Mi boca se hizo agua al pensar en el Heath Blizzard y estuve a punto de abrir mi ventana. Pero… ¿Cómo sabia de mi adicción al helado?

-Al menos dime que encontraste mi nota.

_¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?_

Terry suspiro y luego, como si leyese mis pensamientos, dijo-: Mira las puntuaciones más altas de _Skateboard Pro 2000._

Por supuesto que lo comprobé. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Estaba sin duda aliviada cuando vi mi puntuación todavía en la parte superior de la lista, pero la siguiente estaba tan sólo un punto por debajo y las otras ocho con un punto menos que la anterior. Tan desconcertada como estaba por la imposibilidad de las puntuaciones, me sorprendí incluso más por los nombres que clamaban o palabras, más bien. Los diez primeros nombres de las altas puntuaciones formaban.

Candy

Eres

La

Única

Razón

Por la que

No

Odio

Vivir

Aquí

Parpadeé. Releí el mensaje y luego tuve que sentarme. Era lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho jamás, y sin duda lo más parecido a un gesto romántico que haba recibido nunca. Podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, pero mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza mi cerebro sólo procesaba miedo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Y _cuando? _Esos resultados habían sido normales la última vez que jugué a este juego, y eso fue _después _del día en el que me levante para encontrarlo en mi habitación.

-¿Candy?

Sobresaltada, retrocedí hacia mi cama, me senté, y esperé. Después de un minuto más, escuche a Terry levantarse e irse. Me asome por la ventana y le observe descender el gran árbol junto a mi casa.

Regreso a la suya y mientras caminaba junto al saco de boxeo de su garaje le propino un enojado swing. Empezó a entrar y luego se giro y golpeo de nuevo a la cosa con la otra mano. Luego, repentinamente, golpeaba el saco con golpes sanguinolentos. Lo golpeo durante unos buenos cinco minutos con puñetazos tan rápidos que juro que ni siquiera pude ver la mitad de ellos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo para recobrar el aliento, sacudió la mano y examino sus nudillos. Después de eso, con una última mirada en mi dirección, desapareció dentro de su casa.

Al día siguiente fui al parque para conseguir entrar en un juego de mejora y me di cuenta de que Terry me miraba desde la distancia. Después de eso, pasé el resto de la semana en mi habitación, volviéndome loca. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama leyendo un comic de _Spiderman _cuando oí un coche en marcha. Sonaba demasiado bien para ser cualquiera de las minivans de mis vecinos. Mire por la ventana justo a tiempo a ver a Terry alejarse en su BMW.

No perdí ni un segundo de esta oportunidad. Abrí mi ventana, influenciada por la música, y me puse los patines. Saque mi red de hockey y acababa de lanzar la primera bola a través de ella cuando una voz detrás de mí dijo-: _Sabía _que me evitabas.

Me sorprendió tanto que casi me caí de culo. -¿Dónde…? –Mi voz traqueteo mientras buscaba el BMW que nunca escuche regresar.

-Di la vuelta en la esquina y aparque –dijo Terry, comprendiendo exactamente por qué lucia confundida-. Supe que ni saldrías a menos que pensaras que me había ido.

Trate de no ruborizarme. No estaba segura de cómo de bien funciono. –No te evito –dije. Mentía entre dientes por supuesto. Baje la vista y lancé otra bola a la red.

-No estoy enojado contigo, ya sabes –dijo Terry.

-¿Enojado conmigo? –pregunté, sorprendida-. ¿Por qué lo estarías?

-Oh, veamos. Me llamaste gay. Me pisaste el pie. ¿Y estás evitándome sin ninguna razón?

-Te merecías lo del pie, y no te llame gay –dije, pero mis mejillas ardían de nuevo-. Te llamé guapo.

-Todavía sigues evitándome.

-No lo hago.

Terry claramente no me creía.

-Me incomodas –solté antes de que pudiera detenerme.

-Por la intensa atracción entre nosotros –dijo Terry, cien por cien en serio-. Es natural.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

-Te acostumbrarías si dejaras de evitarme.

Terry se acerco, y mi respiración se corto.

-_No _me siento atraída… -me detuve. Me daba esa mirada otra vez, no creyendo ni una palabra de lo que decía.

Si trataba de hacerme enojar, funciono. Lo empuje hacia atrás y lance otra bola a la red. Terry observo con el ceño fruncido. -¿No se supone que deberías estar usando un disco?

-Sólo cuando estás en el hielo –explique. No pude evitar mis ojos en blanco. Aparentemente tenía razón sobre lo de no tener ningún juego-. Pero un disco no se deslizaría por el asfalto exactamente. En Street-hockey usamos estas. –Golpeé la última bola de goma naranja y voló directamente hacia el centro de la red.

-Enséñame cómo jugar –dijo Terry repentinamente.

-¿Tú? –pregunte dudosamente. Lo mire de nuevo. Incluso ahora se veía limpio su pelo con estilo, sin una arruga en la ropa-. ¿Quieres aprender a jugar al hockey?

Terry se encogió de hombros. –Parece un requisito previo para hacer amigos por aquí.

-Ángela y sus amigos no juegan.

Terry sonrió. –Enséñame a jugar –dijo de nuevo.

-No lo creo.

-Hare que valga la pena –dijo Terry-. Podríamos hacer un trato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un trato comercial. Me enseñas a jugar al hockey y yo te enseño algo a cambio.

No quería saber lo que quiso decir con eso, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. -¿Enseñarme qué?

La sonrisa maliciosa que cruzo por su rostro confirmo mis sospechas. –Se me ocurren un millón de cosas que me gustaría enseñarte –dijo en esa peligrosa y suave voz suya.

Alzo la mano y metió un mechón d pelo salvaje detrás de mi oreja. Temblé bajo sus dedos. Parecía satisfecho de haberme hecho estremecer y una punzada de miedo regreso a mi pecho.

-No estoy interesada en aprender lo que sea que tienes que enseñarme.

-¿Qué tal autodefensa?

A pesar de que la idea de formación de autodefensa parecía maravillosa –especialmente ahora con Terry viviendo al cruzar la calle-, estaba segura de que incluía una gran cantidad de contacto físico. No era algo en lo que estuviera particularmente interesada en hacer con él.

-No soy tu cobarde chica promedio. Puedo cuidar de mi misma –dije y entonces patine lejos de él.

Recogí rápidamente las bolas que disparé y mientras iba a por la red fui arrancada de mis pies. Terry me agarraba tan fuertemente que casi me dejo sin aire. Di un grito y luego empecé a gritar-: ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Luche tan duro como pude, pero tenía mis pies fuera del suelo y mis brazos bloqueados en los costados. A diferencia de la última vez que me sostuvo, sus músculos no se sentían suaves. Su cuerpo parecía acero contra el mío y no podía liberarme de la jaula que sus brazos crearon.

-¡Suéltame! –grite de nuevo.

-Cálmate, Candy –susurro Terry en mi oído-. Sólo trato de mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué eres, un psicópata? –chillé-. ¡Ya me lo había figurado!

Pateé mis piernas hacia atrás, pero no parecía tener ningún efecto en sus espinillas, ni siquiera con el peso añadido de los patines.

La boca de Terry era suave en mi oído pero su control no cedió ni un milímetro. –Eres tan tentadora.

Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello en el más pequeño de los besos. La piel de gallina que se levanto en mi piel me enfureció. -¡Basta! –demande, echando la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¡Quita tus espeluznantes y pervertidos labios de mí!

Me intento de cabezazo falló y Terry susurro en mi oído de nuevo-: Mírate ahora. Podría hacerte lo que quisiera, y no podrás detenerme. –Besó mi cuello de nuevo sólo para demostrar su punto-. ¿Te gusta sentirte indefensa?

Realmente no. Me sentía más asustada de lo que jamás recordaba haber estado. Tan aterrada que el agua brotaba de mis ojos. Y. Yo. No. Lloraba.

-Deja que te enseñe cómo defenderte a ti misma –dijo Terry.

-¡Bájame! –demande, horrorizada cuando mi voz se quebró.

Me soltó entonces, y me empuje fuertemente tan lejos de él como pude. Parpadeé lejos de la humedad en mis ojos antes de que se convirtiera en lágrimas reales. De ninguna manera dejaría que viera lo mucho que me asustó.

-¡Estás loco!

-Sólo trataba de probar un punto. Me necesitas, Candy.

-¡Aléjate de mi, monstruo!

Una mirada de ira cruzo el rostro de Terry, pero no perdió la calma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ángela salió por la puerta delantera. –Candy, ¿Por qué gritas? ¡Oh, hola, Terry! ¿Listo para irnos?

_¿Irnos? _Estaba confundida.

Terry me disparo una mirada que no supe interpretar. Entonces, como un interruptor de luz, se encendió con una brillante sonrisa para mi hermana. –Estoy listo cuando lo estés. Y debo añadir, luces particularmente deslumbrante esta tarde.

Terry tomo la mano de Ángela y la beso. Habría protestado por el brutal coqueteo ocurriendo ante mis ojos salvo que Terry nunca actuó así con Ángela antes. Su extraño y repentino comportamiento hacia mi hermana me dio escalofríos.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo de lejos está ese lugar? –pregunto Terry. Después de otra rápida mirada en mi dirección, añadió-: Espero que sea lejos. Tengo muchas ganas de tenerte para mi un rato.

Ángela apenas podía hilar una oración junta, estaba tan extasiada. –De hecho, está a casi dos horas de distancia.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, puede que tomemos un desvió… perdernos por el camino.

En este punto, si Terry querría atacar a Ángela, probablemente ella lo querría también. No tenia idea de que se encontraba secretamente trastornado. Podría odiar a mi hermana, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que algún psicópata la tuviese.

Observe a Terry abrir la puerta del coche de mi padre y ayudar a Ángela con el asiento del conductor. Después de cerrar la puerta por ella, pasó por delante de mi con un guiño. –Disfruta de tu día, Candy –dijo con una señal de peligro en su voz-. Sin duda voy a disfrutar del mío.

Terry abrió la puerta del pasajero y antes de que se deslizara en el lugar ya estaba en el asiento trasero abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. Ambos dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo para mirarme. Ángela lo hizo incrédulamente pero Terry sonreía como si acabara de conseguir lo que quería. Me sentía más allá de asustada, pero no confiaba en él a solas con mi hermana, así que no tenia otra opción.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –pregunto finalmente Ángela, rompiendo mi partido de miradas con Terry.

-Ir.

-No lo creo.

Gire mi furia contra mi hermana. –Intenta detenerme.

Ángela no sabía como responder. Creo que se sorprendió más por el hecho de que no querría salir con ella que horrorizada por la idea de tener que traerme. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando me miro y luego resoplo-: Bueno, no vas a venir así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Es una fiesta en el Lago y vas en vaqueros raídos y un jersey holgado.

-¿tu punto?

-¿Fiesta en el Lago? Se supone que tienes que llevar traje de baño.

-Cáscaras. Ni siquiera tengo traje de baño.

Terry se rio y le mire tan groseramente que en realidad alzó las manos a modo de disculpa y borro la sonrisa de su cara.

-Está bien –dijo Ángela, suspirando-. Terry, volveremos en cinco minutos.

Ángela me saco del coche y subimos a su habitación. –Tienes suerte de que seamos casi del mismo tamaño. –Me tiro uno verde de tela-. Este será probablemente un poco demasiado pequeño para ti, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para trabajar a tu favor.

No tenia ni idea de que hablaba. -¿Qué es? –pregunte mirando el bulto en mi mano.

-Un traje de baño. Idiota.

Separe las dos pequeñas piezas. -¿Dónde está el resto?

-Sólo póntelo –se mofo Ángela. Luego me lanzo los mas pequeños shorts que había visto jamás y una camiseta de tirantes-. Puedes ponerte eso por encima. Y ve a buscar tus chanclas de pies-grandes. No puedes ir al lago en Dickies.

-No voy a ponerme…

-Dos minutos o nos vamos –dijo Ángela y luego se fue a unírsele a Terry en el coche.

Conocía a mi hermana. Sabia que se iría justo como había dicho, y parte de mi quería realmente dejarla hacerlo. Pero luego recordé la forma en la que Terry había usado la palabra arrebatada mientras la miraba.

Con un suspiro, me puse un bikini por primera ve en mi vida. De repente, me sentí agradecida por los shorts y la camiseta, incluso si estaban destinados a adaptarse a una Barbie.

No me miré en el espejo al salir de casa –era mejor no saberlo. Pero podía imaginar cómo de ridícula lucia cuando Terry se rio en voz baja mientras me metía en el coche. -¡Oh, páralo, supermodelo! –espeté.

Terry estallo a carcajadas, y pude oír a Ángela murmurando algo para si misma mientras salíamos de la calzada. Esta seria una noche de mierda.

_Continuara…_

_Hola!_

_Bueno primero que nada me da gusto que les haya agradado la historia, no había tenido la oportunidad de leer bien sus reviews así que me sorprendió bastante sobre lo que pensaban de la historia._

_Recientemente una chica me había mandado un review donde me preguntaba si yo era fanática de los asesinos, ya que recientemente también adapte una historia en la cual Candy también tomaba el papel de una asesina._

_A mi por lo regular me encantan este tipo de historias y está es una de las que más me gusto xD._

_Saludos a…_

_Iris, Celia, gadamigrandchest, LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, Edeny Grandchester, eri, Eva Grandchester, rose granchester, Noemi Cullen y anaalondra28._

_Espero que siga siendo de su agrado en los siguientes capítulos._

_Saludos._


	6. Chapter 6

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 5.

Angla hizo la entrada con Terry en el remolque. Y quiero decir literalmente a cuestas. No dije ni una palabra durante todo el camino, no importa cuanto Terry trato de involucrarme en una conversación, por la que, a la mitad del camino se dio por vencido y empezó a ser demasiado atento con Ángela de nuevo. Ella se lo trago, más tarde cuando salieron del coche, se aferro a él con tanta rapidez que podrías creer que era un bolso de diseñador de seis millones de dólares.

Las presentaciones comenzaron con la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y la anfitriona de la fiesta, Rachel. En cuestión de segundos una multitud de chicas interesadas desfilaban. Di un paso atrás, deseosa de escapar, pero entonces unas de las otras amigas de Ángela, Brooke, me agarro del brazo.

-¿Y quien es esta? –le pregunto a Ángela. Me miro preguntando-: ¿Eres nueva también? –Luego se giro hacia Terry antes de que yo pudiera responder-.¿Es esta tu hermana?

La mayoría de los amigos de Ángela no son exactamente material de la Ivy League, pero ese comentario era cruel, incluso para Brooke. No sólo era una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana, si no que se sentó detrás de mi en economía del hogar durante todo el año pasado.

Ángela y yo intercambiamos una mirada y Ángela fue la primera en decir.

-Brooke, esa es Candy.

Brooke me miro sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo como que no sé que decir, dijo-: ¿Quién es Candy?

-¡Mi hermana! –espeto Ángela, frustrada.

El chico me sonrió de una manera que me sorprendió.

-Puedo ver porque la ha mantenido encerrada.

No quede impresionada con ese comentario, sólo aturdida. Fue un alivio cuando este tipo Anthony, quien juega hockey en algunas ocasiones, pasó adelante y dijo-: ¿White?

Incluso se encontraba de pie junto a Vince Kowalski y me miraba como se me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Anthony? –le dije, tratando de asentir casualmente.

-Yo ¿eso qué? –Anthony me miro de arriba abajo con una lentitud exagerada y luego dijo-: Maldita chica.

Le di un golpe pero ellos se reían entre ellos y luego Vince resoplo.

-Todo este tiempo White y nunca supe que eras una chica.

-Es divertido –le dije, pensativa-. Siempre supe que lo eras.

Cuando Vince dio un paso hacia mi, Anthony lo detuvo y me dijo-: ¿Estás en fútbol Frisbee?

Asentí con la cabeza. –Claro, desde hace tiempo. Le debo a Kowalski una fractura en la nariz.

Vince se agarro así mismo con rudeza y me moví de un tirón, también, pero esta vez no se reía.

Me gire y todo el grupo de los populares amigos de Ángela me miraban. Cuando los desafié con una mirada, los ojos de Terry ardían con diversión malvada. Hacia todo lo posible para no reír.

-Déjame saber cuando es hora de irse –me queje con Ángela y luego me marche a buscar una soda. Agarre un Mr. Pepper y un perro caliente, luego encontré un lugar para sentarme desde podía vigilar a mi hermana sin ser molestada.

Terry se pego como una lapa a Ángela por un rato, tocándola a su manera o burlándose de ella innecesariamente, pero me di cuenta cuando se aburrió de Ángela. Aparentemente, no tenia ninguna intención de hacerle daño o tomar ventaja. Sólo jugaba conmigo. Sabía que yo sólo había venido por él al igual que sabia que vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Me había estado manipulando desde el momento en que Ángela nos encontró en la calle, totalmente actuaba como un idiota. Cuando esto se hizo evidente, me enoje conmigo misma por haberle permitido llegar a mí. Me negué a seguirle la corriente un segundo más.

Con la esperanza de que ignorándolo por completo lo hiciera enojar, fui a entrar en el juego de fútbol frisbee que seguía en marcha. Cuando me acerque, me recibieron con unos pocos silbidos, todos provenientes de los chicos con los que había jugado en contra de los J.

-Puedo estar en traje de baño –gruñí-. Pero los haré polvo si no cierran su boca ahora mismo.

-Necesitamos uno más acá –dijo alguien. Era el tipo que me había alimentado con una línea de pick-up antes. No podía creer que me miraba como si realmente estuviera interesado en mí. Un hombre, aparte de mi vecino psicópata, nadie nunca había mostrado ningún interés en mí. En especial, no alguien parecido a el.

El tipo tenía el pelo corto rubio arenoso y ojos grises. Era un poco muy musculoso para mi gusto, pero aun así, era bastante caliente. Yo no sabia si agradecerle a Ángela por hacerme aparecer semidesnuda o molestarme. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi alcance para no ruborizarme cuando fui a posicionarme a su lado, pero fui capaz de perder en el juego con bastante rapidez.

Era solo un juego divertido, amistoso de fútbol todos jugaban a excepción de Vince Kowalski, que al parecer pensaba que era la NFL. Y también pensé que era un maniquí. Trato de golpearme varias veces y fallo, pero la tercera vez no lo vi venir y me empujo hacia un grupo de chicas que observan al margen.

En la colisión, mi boca choco con una dura sandalia de plástico y alrededor de cuatro vasos de Coca-Cola Light. Después de recuperar mi orientación, sentí mis labios sangrando. Sangraba donde la sandalia me había golpeado.

-¡Oh eso es todo! –le grite.

Anthony me ofreció una mano y tan pronto como me encontraba en mis pies, cerré mi mano en un puño y le di a Vince con todo lo que tenía dentro de mi. Le pegue tan fuerte que voló de vuelta al hombre detrás de él. Mis nudillos gritaron de protesta, pero valió la pena, ya que la sangre brotaba de la cara de Vince como una cascada.

-Ahora estamos a mano –le dije y fui a buscar un poco de hielo para mi mano.

En mi camino a la nevera, me quite la fastidiosa camiseta empapada de tirante. Odiaba estar desfilando en bañador, pro la camisa no sólo se encontraba empapada con manchas oscuras, era pegajosa. Mojada es una cosa, pero pegajosa es desagradable. Además, necesitaba la camisa.

Trataba de atar la parte superior de mi top con una sola mano cuando alguien se acerco detrás de mi y dijo:

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Le sonreí tímidamente al tipo que parecía ser mi nuevo admirador y le dejé tomas mi mano. La toma y comienza a examinar mis nudillos por un minuto.

-Eso te va a doler durante un par de días –dijo, y coloco suavemente el hielo en la parte superior de mi mano.

Me lleva a la cubierta del lago de la casa de Rachel e hizo mover a algún para que pudiera sentarme en uno de los sofás. –Soy Travis. –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Candy.

-Es lo que he escuchado. –Travis se echo a reír. Miro hacia el grupo de chicos que seguían de pie en la playa. El juego se había terminado-. Eres el principal tema de conversación en estos momentos. Creo que rompiste la nariz de ese tipo.

Me encogí de hombros. –Se lo merecía.

Travis se rio de nuevo y dijo-. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto en ningún partido antes?

-Los partidos no son lo mío.

-Eso es muy malo. ¿Estás segura de saber cómo animar?

Sonreír un poco en eso, pero no sabía qué decir. Después de un momento, Travis rompió el silencio. -¿Quieres ir a nadar? ya lo hice y el agua está realmente agradable.

Arrugue la nariz. –El agua no es lo mío.

-¿Qué hay de las motos de agua, entonces? Soy un conductor decente. Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta sin abandonar el lago.

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero me acobardo su oferta. No es que sea una cobarde total, pero no podía creer lo que sucedía. Este hombre me pedía estar con él. Era casi como si me estuviera invitando a salir en una cita. Me emocionaba, pero… la idea de tener que estar en la misma moto de agua con él, aferrándome a él y todo.

-Gracias –le dije-. Pero creo que hay que tomarlo con calma por un rato y tal vez encontrar un antiinflamatorio para mi mano.

-Oh, bueno, eso también funciona. Estoy de que tienen en la casa y entonces podemos encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para llegar a conocernos mejor.

Travis se levanto y me ofreció una mano. Me impulso para ponerme de pie y no soltó mis dedos mientras me conducía hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando llegamos allí, Terry se inclino casualmente contra el marco, bloqueando la entrada.

-¿Van a alguna parte? –pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? –pregunto Travis, tomando inmediatamente la defensiva.

No iba a dejar que Terry iniciara una pelea con este tipo, sabia lo que trataba de hacer. Así que en vez de decirle a Terry que se perdiera, le explique.

-Sólo voy a conseguir algunos analgésicos.

-¿Te refieres a estos? –pregunto Terry, sacando una pequeña botella de Motrin de su bolsillo.

-¿Siempre llevas Motrin contigo? –pregunte tomando la botella.

-Desde que empecé a salir contigo –dijo-. Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitarlo. Ese es el que utilizas ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabias que yo…?

-Y para lavar –continuo, dándome una Lata de Dr. Pepper-. Se que s tu favorito.

Odiaba a mi misma que no le permitiría llegar a mi. Tome la lata y suspire.

-Gracias, Terry.

Le sonreí a Travis quien miraba a Terry de forma, digamos no muy amistosa. Le apreté la mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Parece que nos ahorramos un viaje –le dije, tirando de él hacia el mueble.

Travis me detuvo antes de que pudiera sentarme. Miro a Terry, que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos y dijo-: Esta un poco lleno aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago?

Trague saliva ¿un paseo romántico a la orilla del algo con un chico que apenas acababa de conocer? –Um…

-Es casi de noche –señalo Terry, invitándose a si mismo a nuestra conversación.

Travis se giro hacia Terry. -¿Cuál es tu problema hermano?

Travis era más grande que Terry, pero Terry ni se inmuto. –Mi problema es que vino aquí conmigo. No voy a dejarla vagando en la oscuridad con otro hombre.

Travis volvió su ira contra mí. -¿Has venido aquí con una cita? ¿Planeabas mencionar esto?

Fue fácil para mí enfurecerme. Ninguno de estos tipos me poseía.

-¡Vine aquí con mi hermana! –solté y me volví para irme.

Travis me agarro de la muñeca. -¿A dónde vas?

-¡Suéltala! –dijo Terry, con los ojos brillando en la luz mortecina. Pero su advertencia era innecesaria porque ya había arrancado mi brazo de su agarre.

Alguien inicio una hoguera y me deje caer delante de ella. El sol se había puesto. Todavía seguía enojada, así que cuando sentí una mano caer sobre mi hombro casi la golpeo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que era mi hermana, me retuve.

-Lo siento –murmure, pero Ángela se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada con algo como para preocuparse.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de sucede! –exclamo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Estoy casi por conseguirlo ahora.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Y por que hablas conmigo? Estamos en público.

-Candy ¡le gustas a Terry!

Si, le gustaba atormentarme.

-Quiero decir, había algo que pasaba esta tarde cuando él te coqueteaba. Ahora tiene mucho sentido ¡Trataba de darte celos! Y eso totalmente funciono, porque has venido esta noche.

-He venido esta noche porque Terry es un psicópata y no confiaba en él a solas contigo.

Ángela pus los ojos. –Está bien admitir que te gusta.

La fulmino con la mirada, pero ella lo rechaza. –En realidad –dijo-. Estoy muy contenta por ti. Siempre he querido una hermana.

Fruncí el ceño. –Siempre has tenido una hermana.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir –dijo Ángela, agitando su mano de nuevo-. Una verdadera hermana. Una que se vista como una chica y aplaste a los chicos.

-No voy aplastando…

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Candy. Vienes a tu primera fiesta esta noche y a pesar de que dejaste a un chico ensangrentado, lo cual, para que lo sepas, no es muy genial, no fuiste socialmente rechazada como pensé. Incluso habían dos chicos peleándose por ti ¡Chicos Calientes!

-Ángela.

-Eso fue brillante, irse con ese tipo. Pensé que Terry iba a matar a alguien de lo celoso que se encontraba.

-Probablemente sólo quería matar a alguien –señale, pero Ángela no me escuchaba.

-Y luego caminar lejos de ellos ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Probablemente ahora están enloqueciendo. Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar con cual quieres ir.

-Ángela.

-Pero aun así, es un bombón, y si realmente te gusta…

-¡Ángela! –finalmente escuchó.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ir con ninguno de los dos.

-Necesitas un novio Candy. No podemos perder esta milagrosa oportunidad. Nunca tendrías otra oportunidad como esta.

-Ángela, te estoy diciendo que Terry está demente.

-Bueno, si –coincidió Ángela, frunciendo el ceño-. Tiene un enamoramiento contigo, eso me hace preguntarme su capacidad mental. Pero, oye, un monstruo para un monstruo ¡Es perfecto! Sólo tenemos que hacer un plan. Apuesto a que podría ser tu novio para el final de la noche.

-Ángela. Voy a hablarte despacio para que puedas entender. No quiero un novio como Terry. El tipo está desquiciado.

-Hmm –dijo Ángela, pensando demasiado duro en la materia-. ¿Así que quieres al otro tipo?

Suspire. Ángela se había enloquecido igual que Terry a su propia manera.

-¿Quién era él de todos modos? –me pregunto.

-¿Quién?

-El otro tipo.

-No lo se. Algún senior, supongo. Esta es tu fiesta. Tus amigos. ¿No sabes quien es?

-No creo que lo haya visto antes ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Travis –le dije.

-Travis ¿Qué?

-No lo sé, sólo Travis.

Rodé mis ojos. –Terry llegó antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo.

-¿Y no crees que sea romántico? –pregunto Ángela, con un suspiro de ensueño.

-¿Estás segura d que no quiere ir por Terry?

La fulmine con la mirada.

-Está bien. Travis. Voy a ver si puedo investigar más sobre él. Quédate aquí y sigue siendo sociable. Si puedes coquetear con alguien más, mejor.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se fue, pero yo sabia que volvería. De alguna manera había desatado un monstruo.

Anthony y un par de otros chicos se encontraban sentados al otro lado del fuego. Pensé en la solicitud de Ángela de ser sociable, pero decidí quedarme. Elegí un lugar junto a las otras bebidas del Dr. Pepper y saboreé el hecho de que me hallaba sola.

Sólo pude disfrutar de mi paz por unos diez minutos entes de que pudiera sentir a alguien acechando mi espalda.

-Vete –le advertí.

-Candy. –Terry ignoro mi petición y se sentó a mi lado-. Se que estás enojada, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese tipo trataba de hacer?

-¿Hablar conmigo? –espeté.

-Candy –dijo de nuevo. Su voz era un susurro tan suave que hizo que mi corazón se agitara. Levante la mirada sin pensar y lo mire a los ojos. Gran error. Se las arreglo para atraparme en una especia de hechizo, y cuando llego y acaricio con el dorso de su mano mi rostro, lo permití. Mis ojos se cerraron revoloteando.

-Eres tan inocente.

Me estremecí, y no creo que fuera por el frio.

-Me necesitas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus palabras despejando la niebla en mi cerebro.

-¿No te quédate a ver lo que le hice a Kowalski? –le pregunte-. No soy impotente.

Terry retiro su mano. –Nunca dude de tu capacidad para lanzar un golpe –dijo entre risas.

-Estoy seguro de que puedes más que darle su merecido a alguien. Pero ¿tipos como tu amigo de antes? Estás jugando un juego completamente diferente. No tienes las más mínima idea de como jugar.

Tuve que girar mi rostro para que no notara el sonrojo de mis mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Confía en mí –continúo Terry sucesivamente-. Ese tipo ¿Travis? Era un profesional. Te habría sacado de paseo, estarías sola y no habrías sido capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Si cree que antes tenías miedo…

-Para –le dije, todavía incapaz de mirarlo-. Sólo detente. Lo entiendo. –Y lo hacia. Odiaba cuanta razón tenía-. Puede que sea inocente, pero no soy estúpida. Voy a averiguarlo.

-Yo podría ayudarte.

-No quiero tu ayuda.

-No te enojes.

-Vete.

Aleje mi cuerpo aún mas de él y nos sentamos en silencio hasta que un aleve brisa se levanto y me estremecí de nuevo. Sentí la mano de Terry descendiendo ligeramente por mi hombro. Paso los dedos por la longitud de mi brazo, sintiendo la piel de gallina en mi piel.

-Tienes frio –dijo.

Me encogí de hombros lejos de su toque. –Estoy bien.

Terry me dio algo. Después de bajar la mirada, me volví para había quitado el sweater que había estado usando y ahora se quedó en una camiseta blanca.

-No necesito tu camisa.

La empujo hacia mí de nuevo, rodando los ojos. –Sólo tómala.

No quería tomarla, pero realmente tenia frio, y yo estaba muy, muy cansada de sentirme desnuda. Enrolle las mangas en mi mano, forcejeé un rato con los botones, pero agradecería estar cubierta.

Iba a darle las gracias cuando Terry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Candy, Candy, Candy –suspiro y sacudió la cabeza lentamente-. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-¿Qué? –le pregunte, acercando mis rodillas a mi pecho con timidez.

-Nada –dijo-. Es sólo que… -Extendió la mano para arreglar mi cuello. Sus manos se demoraron más tiempo del necesario. Me aparté un poco y sonrió-. Por mucho que quiere matar a ese chico Travis, realmente no puedo culparlo. Verte llevando mi camiseta me da ganas de llevarte a dar un paseo por una playa desierta.

Me puse de pie y arranque la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y se la lancé a Terry. Esperaba que cayera arena en su rostro mientras me marcho.

-Ángela –grite.

Ángela no andaba muy lejos.

-Oh, Dios mío, Candy, te vi hablando con Terry. ¡Tendrían que haberse visto! No me importa lo que digas, están destinados a estar juntos.

Rachel y Bokke a su lado asentían vigorosamente.

-Eres muy afortunada –dijo Brooke.

-Es tan hermoso.

-¿Y le dio su camisa? –grito Rachel-. ¡Que romántico!

Todo lo que dije fue-: Estoy lista para irme.

Ángela frunció el ceño. –Todavía tenemos media hora antes de irnos. Pensé que tenías un buen momento.

-¡Ahora!

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 6.

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Probablemente porque después de la fiesta, soñé toda la noche. Algunos de los sueños fueron pesadillas, pero algunos de ellos… bueno… digamos que me acorde de como los labios de Terry se sentían en mi cuello y como sus dedos podrían elevar la piel de gallina en mi piel un poco demasiado bien.

Las pesadillas eran reconfortantes porque eran muy sencillas, pero los buenos sueños me confundían. Non sabía que pensar de Terry, pero una cosa era cierta: no había manera en el infierno en la que fuera a pesar el día a solas con él. Mi coche tendría que esperar.

Baje las escaleras para tratar de explicar la mala noticia a mi madre, pero me detuve en el pasillo cuando la oí a ella y a Ángela hablando de mi.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Ángela.

-Estaban hablando de Terry era tan dulce. Entonces Candy enloqueció y nos hizo salir. No dijo ni una sola palabra de camino a casa.

-Bueno Ang, cariño-pude escuchar la simpatía en la voz de mamá, así como asombro-, probablemente se asusto.

¡Gracias! Me alivio tanto que alguien entendiera cómo de espeluznante era Terry. Pero entonces mamá dijo-: Candy no está acostumbrada a los chicos como tú.

-¡Lo único que hace es salir con chicos!

-Pero ninguno de ellos le ha prestado esa clase de atención antes. Los J, son buenos chicos, pero tratan bien a Candy como a uno de ellos. ¿Puedes ver a alguno de ellos pidiéndole, o tratándole de darle un beso?

Ángela resoplo. –Ew.

No podía creer que mamá y mi hermana estuviesen teniendo esta conversación acerca de mi, pero al menos Ángela y yo nos hallábamos en la misma pagina con ese pensamiento. ¿Salir con los J? Ew, ew y ¡ew!

Mamá continuo-: Así que si a Candy le gusta Terry, ¿no puedes entender lo confundida que puede estar en este momento? La pubertad es una cosa muy difícil. No todo el mundo se adapta a él tan naturalmente como tú lo hiciste.

-Asco, mamá, no puedo creer que hayas dicho la palabra pubertad.

-Bueno, ¿De que otra forma se supone que le llame?

-Um, nada. Esta conversación está tan terminada. ¿Y sabes que? Tal vez no deberías decirle nada a Candy. Voy a ayudarla con Terry.

Al oír una silla deslizarse de la mesa, empecé a arrástrame escaleras arriba, pero todavía oí la respuesta estoica de mi madre. -¿Ángela?

-¿Qué?

-Deja a tu hermana en paz.

-Pero mamá, no la viste. _Necesita _ayuda.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –dijo mamá de nuevo-. Estoy segura de que ella pedirá tu ayuda cuando esté preparada para ello.

_¡Ha! Y los monos podrían volar fuera de mi culo, también._

Espere en mi cuarto hasta que oí a Ángela encender la ducha en el baño y luego baje a enfrentar a mamá. Afortunadamente, no dijo nada cuando entre a la cocina. Tomo un sorbo de café mientas que cogí un plato de Cocoa Puffs. Cuando por fin hablo, no dijo ni una palabra acerca de la fiesta.

-Así que, ¿alguna idea del tipo de coche que quieres?

-Dudo que tenga muchas opciones con solo cuatro mil dólares para trabajar –le dije, encontrando la transición perfecta para cancelar mis planes del día sin tener que recurrir a Terry-. Tal vez debería esperar hasta el final del verano, cuando ahorre un poco más.

-Te sorprenderás, Candy. ¿Recuerdas a Genevieve del hotel? Su esposo Frank maneja un concesionario Ford Livonia y me dijo que tenia unas pocas grandes ofertas en este momento. Le dije lo mucho que has estado ahorrando y está muy emocionada por ti para que vayas hoy.

_¡Demonios! _No es que no estuviese agradecida por el intento de mi madre de conseguirme un acuerdo pese a la falta de conexiones con vehículos de nuestra familia –mamá no trabajaba para una compañía de autos tampoco, útil como eso resultaría ahora. Es la gerente de recepción del hotel Marriot en Dearborn, pero ¿cómo se supone que vaya a librarme ahora?

-Oye, ¿mamá? Si conoces a este chico, ¿Por qué no vas conmigo hoy?

Mi mamá me estudio de una forma en la que nunca me había visto antes. Le tomo mucho tiempo para responder. –Oh, cariño –dijo suspirando-. Eso va a tomar todo el día y tengo toda una lista de cosas por hacer.

-Pero solo soy una niña. ¿No crees que debería tener un adulto conmigo para algo como comprar un coche?

-Estás pagando en efectivo, por lo que no será necesario que firme ningún documento y sabes más sobre coches que yo.

-Pero…

-Estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis años. Es hora de que comiences a tomar un poco de responsabilidad adulta. Especialmente si vas a ser dueña de tu propio auto. –Hizo una pausa para sonreírme por encima de su taza de café-. Confió en ti para tomar una buena decisión.

Ugh, ella fue por todo el viaje a la culpabilidad. Había estado dándome discursos sobre la responsabilidad de tener mi propio auto por semanas. Si le decía que no podía manejar esto por mi cuenta, probablemente me diría que no podía conseguir uno.

Bueno, si ella podía ir a por el sentimiento de culpa, también podría yo. -¿No quieres ir conmigo, mamá? Es para mis dulces dieciséis. Podríamos ir las dos. Podríamos pasar el día juntas. ¿Ir a por algo de comer? No lo hacemos muy a menudo.

La verdad es que ofrecerle algo de tiempo de calidad de chicas sólo para nosotras dos era bastante solapada de mi parte. Mamá es mucho más parecida a Ángela, y no es ningún secreto que soy hija de mi padre. Me sentí un poco mal manipulada, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Mamá se quedo muy tranquila, mientras dejaba su taza de café. ¡La tenia iba a ceder, pude verlo en sus ojos. Cuando por fin hablo, espere a que dijera bien, pero lo que salió de su boca fue-: Lo siento, cariño. Es que no puedo hoy.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia. -¡Ella te tiene totalmente! –acuse.

-¿Qué? –Mamá parecía asustada.

-¡La voy a matar!

-¿Matar a quien?

-¡Ángela! –grite con la parte superior de mis pulmones-. Esa pequeña perr… -Me contuve a tiempo ates de llagar a ser castigada-. ¡Mocosa!

-¡Candy! ¿Qué es lo te pasa?

No pude evitar enojarme con mamá -¡Me está mandando a volar porque quieres que tenga que ir con Terry!

Mamá no pudo encontrar una respuesta, di justo en el clavo.

-¡Eres tan mala como ella! –le grite.

-Candy, deja de gritar –dijo mamá, con la voz cada vez más dura-. Terry fue muy agradable al ofrecerse para ayudarte. Es nuevo en la ciudad y sólo quiere pasar tiempo con la única gente de su edad que conoce. Seria muy grosero de tu parte cancelarle.

-Oh, por favor. No te importa ofender a nadie. Solo quieres que tu hija, la bicho raro, se parezca más a la que es perfecta.

-¡Candice Eleanor White!

Había cruzado una línea con eso, pero no lo retiraría. Cruce los brazos tercamente, cayendo en una pelea de miradas con mamá. Espere a que empezara conmigo, me diera un sermón y el castigo que merecía, y me sorprendo realmente cuando llego a la compasión. –Ángela no es perfecta, cariño, y no eres un bicho raro.

Mi madre se inclino sobre la mesa y puso su mano en mi brazo. Tenia esa mirada orgullosa de todo padre en sus ojos. –Eres una criatura inteligente, una mujer fuerte y una hermosa joven, Candy –dijo- era solo cuestión de tiempo que los chicos comenzaran a darse cuenta de eso. Y ahora que lo hacen, vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso.

-¡Oh, caramba! –Me hundí de nuevo en la silla incomoda de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida. Este no era el sermón que había estado esperando.

-Lo digo en serio, Candy.

-Yo también. Esperare por papá para conseguir el coche.

-Sabes lo mal que tu padre se sentía por tener que salir este fin de semana. Se sentiría aun peor si no tienes tu coche antes de tu cumpleaños. El sabe lo mucho que has estado desenado que llegue.

-Va a estar bien, mamá. Una semana no me va a matar.

-Es más que eso, Candy. Tu padre y yo sabemos que estas hecha polvo sobre tus amigos que se han ido este verano y se perderán tu cumpleaños.

-Le voy a hacer una fiestas –dijo Ángela, entrando en la cocina-. El cuatro es este viernes, lo que no me deja mucho tiempo, pero apuesto que puedo lograrlo.

Mi madre me miro con esperanza y suspiro cuando negué con la cabeza. –Es tu decimosexto cumpleaños –dijo- ¡Debe ser especial!

Esto tocaba una fibra sensible, no importa lo mucho que intentaba no permitirlo. –Bueno, no hay manera de que una estúpida fiesta llena de amigos de Ángela sea algo especial –espeté.

-Ingrata –murmuro Ángela. La fulmine con la mirada.

-Olvídalo, solo es un cumpleaños estúpido.

-Candy –dijo mi mamá, frunciendo el ceño.

La pena en su voz tiro mi temperamento sobre el borde. -¡No quiero una fiesta! –le grite- ¡Y no voy a ir hoy!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a ir hoy? –exclamo Ángela en estado de pánico-. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Candy, esto es básicamente como una cita. Incluso llame a Raquel y a Brooke para que vinieran a ayudarte a prepárate. Estarán aquí en como quince minutos.

-No es una cita.

-Ya oíste a Terry la ultima noche de camino a casa. Está muy entusiasmado con hoy. No le puedes cancelar, le romperías el corazón.

-Estoy segura que lo haría. No voy a ninguna parte sola con Terry.

-Entonces lleva a tu hermana contigo –sugirió mamá rápidamente.

-¿En su cita? –pregunto Ángela, horrorizada.

Pero mamá tenia un punto. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que pudiera conseguir mi coche hoy. Cuando Ángela se encontraba allí, Terry hacia un trabajo decente controlando su factor de rareza.

-No es una cita –repetí-. Y si no vas, no voy.

Ángela me miro con incredulidad. –Eres un monstruo.

-Está bien. Creo que no voy –le dije, volviendo a salir de la habitación.

Llegue a mitad de camino por las escaleras antes de que Ángela llegara pisando fuerte hasta detrás de mi diciendo-: está bien, voy a ir. Tú, bebé grande.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño antes de que pudiera empezar a darme consejos de armario.

Por suerte, Rachel y Brooke no aparecieron para darme un cambio de la primera cita, pero había un conjunto tendido en mi cama cuando salí de la ducha. No quiera darle la satisfacción de haber ganado, pero no quería pelear con ella tampoco. Necesitaba estar en un buen estado de animo para mantener a Terry distraído.

Me di cuenta de que trataba de ser razonable. Había traído un par de pantalones vaqueros míos, probablemente solo por que soy demasiado alta para usar cualquiera de los suyos, así que me puse la camiseta sin discutir demasiado a pesar de que era de color rosa, tenia una correa alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cuello en lugar de mangas, y parecía haber perdido la parte posterior.

Baje las escaleras esperando que se quejara de mi cola de caballo, pero se limito a mirarme en una especie de sobresalto y dijo-: Guau. Te ves realmente linda. Hombre, soy muy buena.

-¿Es esto realmente necesario? –le pregunte, señalando la camisa. Mira la camiseta que llevaba puesta y fruncí el ceño-. ¿Cómo es que tu si usas mangas?

-Candy, si vas a hacerme acompañarte a tu cita, entonces por lo menos tiene que parecer que trataste de verte mas linda que yo.

-¿Le darías un descanso ya! ¡Eso no es una cita! –pero dos segundos mas tarde, sonó el timbre y contestamos para encontrar a Terry de pie con rosas en la mano. ¡Rosas! Ángela me dio una mirada muy puntiaguda. La ignore.

Los ojos de Terry pasaron por encima de mi, de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose curiosamente en la camisa que llevaba puesta. Cuando su mirada finalmente cayó de nuevo en mi cara, se rio de mi ceño y tendió las flores. –Para la chica del casi cumpleaños.

No me di cuenta de que estaba allí de pie como una idiota boquiabierta mirando las flores hasta que Ángela me dio un codazo. Terry tenia que tomar realmente mi mano y poner las flores en ella.

-Um, gracias –dije, pero por alguna razón sonó como una pregunta.

Terry extendió su brazo hacia mi y me pregunto-: ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Baje la mirada al brazo expectante y luego a Ángela. Me daba una mirada suplicante, pidiendo que fuera sin ella. –Lista –le dije, sin apartar los ojos de mi hermana-. ¿Estás lista, Ang?

Ángela puso los ojos en blanco. Con un suspiro irritado, dijo-: Sólo tengo que ir por mi bolso. –Y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿Tu hermana viene?

Volví a mirar a Terry y me encogí de hombros.

La cara de Terry lucia cuidadosa. –Pensé que solo íbamos a ser nosotros –dijo de manera uniforme.

-Ella quería venir –mentí.

Terry me estudio por un momento, su mirada intensa. –Podrías haberle dicho que no.

-Está bien, estoy lista –dijo Ángela, aplicando brillos a sus labios cuando se detuvo frente a nosotros.

-Genial-dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa en su dirección. Pero mientras caminaba hacia la puerta apunto a su cara y dijo-: Te untaste un poco.

Cuando me dirigí a la parte trasera del coche de Terry, me agarro por los hombros y me condujo alrededor del coche, y me dejo caer en el asiento delantero. –Quédate –me ordeno y luego se apresuro a deslizarse detrás del volante.

Después de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, Terry paso los dedos a lo largo de mi brazo y mi mano quedo en la suya. Baje la mirada, un poco desconcertada por como había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos –jamás me había tomado de la mano con un chico antes.

-Entonces –su voz me sobresalto. Alce la vista y me encontré con una sonrisa tan cálida que no pude tirar de mi mano-, pensé que podría…

-Es una lastima que no estés viniendo a casa con un coche como este hoy, Candy –interrumpió Ángela, quien finalmente había dejado de quejarse sobre sus labios, cuando se metió en el asiento trasero. Ante el sonido de su voz arranque la mano de la de Terry.

Terry arranco el coche, enviándole una sonrisa paciente a Ángela por el espejo retrovisor. -¿Te gusta? –el pregunte.

Todavía podía sentir el calor de la mano de Terry en la mía. Mi piel se estremeció cuando él la había sujetado como si ansiara más. ¿Por qué el primer chico que me ha gustado alguna vez tenia que estar loco? Y sabia que estaba loco porque mientras hablaba con mi hermana acerca de las ventajas de conducir un BMW, su voz era de lo mas amable, pero agarraba el volante con los nudillos blancos.

-¿Candy?

Levante la mirada. Terry y Ángela esperaban que yo dijera algo?

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Ángela de nuevo.

-No compraría una de estas cosas, incluso si tuviera un trillón de dólares.

-Eso no es de lo que hablábamos –dijo Ángela-. Y no seas grosera.

-¿Demasiado rico para tu sangre? –me pregunto Terry con curiosidad.

-Trata muy extranjero. Esto es Detroit. ¿Motor City? ¿Ford, Chevrolet, GM?

Terry se encogió de hombros. –Por lo menos con ese coche no tendrías que reemplazar la transmisión cada tres años.

_¡Oh!_

Ángela vio mis ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente dio un paso al frente. –Candy, hablábamos de _Patty's._

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ir a _Patty's _antes de empezar a buscar coches? Le decía a Terry lo mucho que te encanta.

_Patty's _es este comedor de vieja escuela donde tienes los mejores mateadas del planeta. No tenia ganas de prolongar el día de hoy mas de lo necesario, pero algunas cosas valían la pena. –Bien –me queje.

-¿Ves? –Ángela sonrió triunfalmente a Terry-. Te dije que nunca puede resistirse a _Patty's._

Terry visiblemente se relajo en su silla. ¿A que otras cosas no puede resistirse? –le pregunto a Ángela, sonriéndole diabólicamente.

-Boletos para un juego de los Red Wings –dijo Ángela automáticamente-. Y chicos que tocan la guitarra.

Di un grito ahogado. -¡Ángela! ¡Cállate! –No me di cuenta que sabia eso sobre mi.

-¿En serio? –Se rio Terry y yo me volví un tono muy profundo de rojo-. Los músicos, ¿eh?

-¿Tocas? –pregunto Ángela a Terry esperanzada.

Ore porque Terry no se diera cuenta de que Ángela trataba de hacer de casamentera, pero también sospeche que no había mucho que Terry pasara por alto.

-Puedo aprender –dijo.

_Continuara…_

_Las mejores bendiciones para todas ustedes y su familia en estás bonitas épocas!_

_¡Feliz Año!_


	8. Chapter 8

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Kelly Oram y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

Capitulo 7.

_Patty's _ se encontraba bastante atestado. Cuando entramos, note un montón de los chicos con los que compito en el parque sentados en la gran cabina de la esquina. Mientas Terry y Ángela iban a hablar con la anfitriona camine hacia mis amigos. –Gracias por la invitación, idiotas –bromeé.

Varios chicos se ahogaron con la comida en sus bocas cuando levantaron la mirada. No sabia de que se trataba hasta que Anthony rio y dijo-: ¿Qué pasa con la renovación White?

Mire alrededor al grupo de chicos sorprendidos y recordé que usaba la ropa que Ángela había elegido. Gruñí e hice que Anthony se corriera por mi. –No empieces –dije mientras robaba algunas de sus papas fritas. Ya que todavía seguían mirándome fijamente agregue-: perdí una apuesta.

Si, lo se, soy una mentirosa. Pero era más fácil que explicar la verdad.

-¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana? –pregunto Anthony-. Kowalski dijo que estás asustada de jugar contra el ahora, ya que sabes que va a desarmarte por romper su nariz.

Bufe. –Puede intentarlo. No estoy asustada de ese idiota. Solo estaba ocupada.

-_¿Ocupada? –_pregunto uno de los chicas, y varios de ellos se rieron por lo bajo.

Seguí sus mirada y encontré a Terry de pie detrás de mi. –Nuestra mesa está lista, Candy –dijo Terry sin quitar sus ojos de Anthony sentado a mi lado.

-_Realmente _ocupada –bromeo alguien más, provocando más risas.

-Cállense, pervertidos –solte. Luego con un suspiro, robe más papas de Anthony-. Dile a Kowalski que estaré allí el lunes a la mañana en caso de que quiera ser derribado de nuevo.

Cuando me pare escuche a alguien decir-: No sabia que a White le gustaran los bonitos.

Luego alguien más murmuro-: No sabia que a White le gustaran por completo.

Me gire, lista para noquear a alguien, pero Terry me sostuvo firmemente alrededor de la cintura. –Guau allí, tigresa –dijo, riendo mientras me arrastraba a nuestra mesa.

De alguna manera, a pesar de que por completo pretendía sentarme al lado de Ángela, Terry me acomodo en la butaca al frente de ella y se sentó a mi lado antes de que pudiera protestar. Ángela me sonrió muy grande a través de la mesa. Con suficiencia. Estaba a punto de patearla cuando Terry me distrajo con una pregunta. –Así que ese tipo con el que te sentaste, era el mismo con el que bromeabas en la fiesta anoche, ¿cierto?

-¿Y?

-Ustedes dos parecían realmente… íntimos.

Sabia a lo que quería llegar, y a pesar de que definitivamente no era el caso con Anthony y yo, no vi el daño en dejar que Terry creyera que lo era. –Tal vez lo somos.

-¿Qué tipo? –pregunto Ángela, sorprendida.

-Se refiere a Anthony.

-¿Anthony Brower?

Asentí y Ángela rio. –Si claro. Candy, no molestes al pobre de Terry de esta manera.

_Pobre Terry. Claro._

-Anthony Brower –dijo Ángela- es unos de los chicos mas populares en la clase de Candy podría tener a cualquier chica de tercero que quisiera y a mitad de las de cuarto probablemente.

Ángela explico todo este como si debiera ser un consuelo para Terry, y realmente tenia razón-Anthony y yo somos amigos, pero nunca me llevaría al baile si sabes a lo que me refiero-pero Terry no parecía muy emocionado con la idea de que fuera _"intima" _con un chico tan deseado.

Me quede en silencio por un minuto y todos suspiramos con alivio al ver a nuestra mesera. -¿Qué les puedo ofrecer chicos? –pregunto la mujer.

Terry me hizo un gesto, así que dije-: Me gustaría un batido de chocolate y mantequilla de maní por favor.

La mujer asintió, luego movió sus ojos hacia Terry. –Que tal un batido de galletas Oreo –dijo. Luego me miro y agrego-: Bien podríamos conseguirnos una canasta de papas fritas, mejor.

-¿Y para ti? –le pregunto la mesera a mi hermana.

-oh, nada para mi gracias.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto Terry mientras yo decía:

-¿Nada? Tú eras la que insistía en que viniéramos aquí.

-Estoy segura –dijo Ángela-. Estaré bien con mi agua.

Algo se traía entre manos Ángela. No atacaba exactamente el helado como yo, pero nunca la había visto sentarse en un restaurante y no ordenar siquiera una Coca de dieta.

Unos minutos después me imagine de lo que se trataba cuando vi a Rachel y Brooke entrar al restaurante. Ángela levanto la mirada justo cuando sus migas nos encontraron. Intento lucir sorprendida, pero no es tan buena actriz. –Oh, ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí chicas? –pregunto inocentemente cuando Rachel y Brooke se deslizaron en la banca a su lado.

-Si –dijo Terry, ese frio control de vuelta a su voz-. ¿A que de debe el placer?

Rachel y Brooke no respondieron a la pregunta de Terry. En su lugar, comenzaron a arrullarnos a Terry y a mi como si fuéramos una pareja de cachorros en la ventana de una tienda de mascotas. –Ángela tenía razón. ¡Ustedes chicas son de lo más lindos! –gimió Brooke.

-Totalmente adorables –coincidió Rachel-. Estoy tan feliz de que estén juntos ahora. Sabes Terry, Candy nunca ha tenido un novio antes, así que más te vale cuidar bien de ella.

No tuve tiempo de corregir a Rachel del estado de la relación porque Terry, de todas las personas dijo-: Oh, no estamos juntos. –Pero luego tenía que ir y arruinarlo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y agregando-: No se preocupen sus lindas cabecitas con eso, de todas formas. Tengo planes especiales para nuestra pequeña Candy aquí.

-¿Planes espaciales? –murmure-. ¿Podrías ser un poco más raro?

Terry me ignoro. –Se los prometo –le dijo a mi hermana y sus amigas mientras me sostenía fuerte contra el-. Tendré mucho cuidado con ella.

La brigada rubia completa suspiro y comenzó a levantarse. –Bueno los dejaremos en eso entonces –dijo Rachel-. ¡Diviértanse chicos!

-¡Ángela! –silbe cuando mi hermana se puso de pie. ¡Sabia que me iba a abandonar!-. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Ustedes no necesitan realmente que vaya hoy –dijo con una gran sonrisa inocente-. ¿Acaso tú Terry?

Terry le dio a m hermana su primer sonrisa sincera del día. –Sera difícil, pero estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos.

-Le dijiste a mamá que vendrías conmigo hoy –dije, comenzando tener pánico-. ¡Lo prometiste!

Ángela me sonrió muy condescendientemente. –Confía en mi, Candy, esto es por tu propio bien.

¡Pero use tu estúpida camiseta!

-Totalmente linda, por cierto –dijo Brooke-. Deberías vestir de rosado más a menudo.

Fulmine con la mirada a mi hermana. -¡Te odio!

-No lo harás más tarde –dijo Ángela, lo que hizo reír a Terry. Ángela le guiño y luego se fue con sus amigas, dejándome atrapada en una banca con mi vecino psicótico que todavía tenia su brazo alrededor de mi.

-Bueno –dijo Terry después de que mi hermana se había ido hace rato y nuestros batidos se hallaban frente de nosotros-. Este es un placentero cambio de planes. ¿Sabes? Tu hermana no es tan mala como solía pensar.

-Si, es peor. Estúpida traidora.

-Candy, deja de ser ridícula. Hizo lo que hizo por que se preocupa por ti.

-Cierto –comente despectivamente.

El comportamiento de Terry era completamente distinto ahora. Se veía mucho mas feliz y demasiado cómodo. –Ángela solo ve lo que tu no puedes por alguna razón –dijo.

-¿Y que es eso?

La esquina de la boca de Terry se levanto en una sonrisa y se volteo, girando su cuerpo hacia el mío en la banca. –Que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que obtenga lo que quiero.

Terry lucia como si fuera el que se encontraba atrapado en un hechizo esta vez. Su mirada era tan intensa que me encogí lo mas lejos de la cabina me permitiría. No era lo suficientemente lejos. Acuno mi mandíbula en sus dedos, rozando su pulgar por mis labios.

-Quita tus manos de mí. –Me sorprendí cuando realmente soné peligrosa porque esa cálida sensación de hormigueo que tenia cada vez que Terry me tocaba intentaba convencerme de que no quería realmente que se detuviera.

Terry se retiro en el asiento y suspiro y empujo mí batido un poco más cerca de mi. –Deberías beber eso. Te hará sentir mejor.

-De hecho, ir a casa me haría sentir mejor.

-¿No intentarías siquiera pasarlo bien hoy?

-Si quiera intentaras actuar como una persona normal, podría.

Algo brillo en los ojos de Terry. -¿Y que es normal? –soltó-. ¿Romper narices de gente y tener que ser forzada a usar ropa que de hecho se ajustan? No eres exactamente quien para hablar, sabes.

Fui tan tomada por sorpresa por su estallido que la única caso que pude pensar en hacer fue tomar un trago de malteada. Uno realmente largo.

Sabia que Terry me observaba. Después de lo que había dicho. No podía evitar sentirme cohibida. Me encogí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi, mi carácter completamente agotado. Estúpida Ángela y su estúpida camiseta.

-Te ves muy bien hoy –señalo Terry de pronto. Lo mire enfurecida, odiando que pudiera leerme tan fácilmente. Su mirada se lleno de arrepentimiento-. Lo siento, pierdo el control a veces.

No dije nada, a pesar de que probablemente debería haberle pedido perdón también.

-No peleemos –dijo Terry, intentando redimirse de nuevo.

-Lo que sea –refunfuñe y luego lo único que quedaba por hacer, alcance la canasta de papas fritas puesta entre nosotros y hundí una muy larga en mi batido. Luego de meter la papa frita en mi boca, note que Terry me miraba con un brillo completamente entretenido de vuelta en sus ojos.

Una vez que llegue a a concesionaria de autos, comencé a relajarme. Compraría mi primer auto, después de todo. Aun con Terry alrededor me sentía algo emocionada. Además, era más fácil lidiar con Terry cuando ya no me encontraba atrapada en una pequeña cabina con el.

-Así que –dijo Terry mientras caminábamos a la mitad usada de la concesionaria-, ¿Tenias algo especifica en mente? –Terry levanto sus cejar y abrió la puerta del conductor de un F150-. Me pareces más del tipo de camionetas. –intente no sonreír con eso y me subí detrás del manubrio. Terry se me unió en la cabina y me observo mientras intentaba familiarizarme con la camioneta-. ¿Sabes que tiene de bueno una camioneta? –dijo finalmente.

-Suficiente espacio para cargar todo tu equipo cuando te vas a acampar.

-Supongo que es verdad, sin embargo no sabría realmente. Nunca he ido a acampar.

-¿Nunca? –pregunte.

-Nop. –Terry se deslizo en la cabina hacia mi-. He ido, sin embargo, al autocinema. –Deslizo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros con una sonrisa-. Los asientos de banco son geniales, ¿no crees? –Trague duro y salte fue del auto tan rápido que Terry se cayo-. ¿Nada de camionetas entonces? –dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta en su cara.

Ya miraba las ventanas de un Focus cuando Terry me alcanzo. Tome nota específicamente de los asientos de butaca adelante y luego subí detrás del manubrio. Terry se pudo al en el lado del pasajero.

-Este tendría mucho mejor rendimiento del motor –dije.

-Es algo pequeño, sin embargo. –Terry se removió incómodamente y luego deslizo su asiento hacia atrás. Mire alrededor del auto e intente imaginarme a los J, todos abarrotándose dentro del pequeño auto.

-Cierto –coincidí-. Vamos a probar ese de allá.

Terry me siguió a un Fusion. Mientras me acomodaba detrás del manubrio, no dijo nada, excepto-: Mucho mejor.

-Definitivamente –coincidí mirando sobre mis hombro-. Y hay mucho más lugar en el asiento trasero.

Terry se giro a mirarme con sus cejas levantadas muy arriba. –Candy –dijo, riendo-, acabas de enloquecer con la idea de un banquillo. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por necesitar un asiento espacioso.

Cuando entendí su significado me sonroje. ¿Por qué todos los chicos son tan malpensados? –No quería decir que planeara besuquearme atrás. Simplemente pensaba en los J. esperan por completo que lleve sus tristes traseros a la escuela en el otoño.

-Si, y esperan por completo que te ocupes de ellos en el asiento trasero también.

-Cállate, no lo hacen.

-Oh, si lo hacen. Son chicos. Y tú no lo eres. Es así de simple.

-Son mis mejores amigos. Hemos crecido juntos en el mismo vecindario toda nuestra vida. Te garantizo que ninguno de ellos está interesado en mi.

-No que te dirían. Probablemente están asustados de terminar con su trasero en una cuchara. Pero eso no significa que no están pensando en eso. Al menos uno de ellos lo hace. Mi dinero va por Josh.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? Ni siquiera has conocido al chico.

-Si, pero ¿Quién más pasaría tanto tiempo jugando algo tan pobre como Skateboard Pro 2000? Tengo que decírtelo, pero el tipo no está obsesionado con vencer tu puntaje. Está esperando que te aburras y te lo abalances encima.

-Primero de todo, asqueroso. Y segundo, Skateboard Pro 2000 no es pobre.

-Me temo que lo es, Candy. De hecho –Terry se encogió de hombros excusándose-. Toda tu colección de video juegos como que apesta. ¿Grand Theft Auto, Mxvs. ATV Racing, Madden Football? ¿Dónde está la acción? ¿El suspenso? ¿El peligro?

-Juego Halo –dije a la defensiva.

-¿Halo? –Rio Terry-. ¡Dame un descanso!

-¿Qué tiene de malo Halo?

-Um, es aburrido. Solo corres alrededor y le disparas a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Tu hermana probablemente podría destrozar ese juego.

-Oh si, ¿y cual es tu video juego favorito?

-Assassin's Creed.

-Assassin's Creed –repetí secamente. Por supuesto que lo es. No debería haber preguntado-. Perdóname si creo que asesinar gente es perturbador.

-No es sobre asesinar gente, es sobre el desafío. No puedes solo ir y volar la cabeza de todos. Obtienes puntos por el sigilo y la creatividad. Volar un montón de alienígenas es cualquier cosa, ¿pero llevar a cabo el asesinato perfecto? Eso es un logro.

-No. Raro es lo que es.

-No es tan raro –discutió Terry-. ¿De otra manera por que habría tantas novelas de crímenes y series de policías allá afuera? La gente está fascinada con los homicidios.

Esta conversación había tomado un giro hacia lo extraño realmente rápido, pero más una conversación de lo que Terry y yo habíamos tenido alguna vez. Bueno, una conversación que no era sobre el intentado seducirme, de todas formas. Ese es el por qué lo alenté a continuar hablando.

-La gente no está fascinada con los homicidios –dije, sabiendo que iba a discutir.

-Claro que lo estás. Toma esas dos chicas de las que tus padre hablaban en la cena por ejemplo. La media está centrada en ellas justo ahora. La ciudad está sólo esperando que otra chica termine muerta porque no hay nada como un buen asesino en serie para animar la conversación alrededor del dispensador de agua.

Tenia que sacar a relucir eso. De pronto, el rostro de Heather Monroe brillo en mi cerebro y me estremecí violentamente. –No es un asesino en serie -dije-. Y ya que lo pienso, soy más del tipo de chicas de SUV.

Terry lucho para alcanzarme después de que salté fuera del auto. Me había acelerado tanto que no estaba siquiera segura del tipo de auto al que me había subido después.

-¿No crees que esas dos muertes están relacionadas? –me pregunto Terry.

-La policía ya dijo que no.

-Entonces mintieron.

-¿Qué te da tanta seguridad? –No creo que quisiera saber la respuesta de Terry, pero al mismo tiempo quería. Tenia que saber si había realmente un asesino en serie allá afuera atrapado chicas que lucían exactamente como yo.

-Es el número de las heridas de puñalada –dijo Terry con naturalidad-. Ambas chicas fueron apuñaladas más de treinta veces.

De pronto me sentí enferme. –Podría ser coincidencia.

Terry sacudió su cabeza. –Para la mayoría de la gente que comete crímenes como ese es sobre el placer que obtienen mientras la victima sigue viva. El homicidio es solo un medio para limpiar. Pero para los asesinos en serie, es sobre el asesinato. No hay manera en que dos tipos hubieran atacado dos chicas diferentes que suceden ser muy parecidas y apuñalarlas tan excesivamente. Si hubieran sido homicidas regulares, los atacantes hubieran querido matar a las chicas lo más rápido posible. Aun si los tipos no tenían idea de cómo usar un cuchillo apropiadamente, hay demasiados lugares muy vulnerables en el cuerpo humano como para perdérselas todas. Cinco o seis heridas de puñaladas y las probabilidades son que las chicas hubieran muerto. ¿Por qué dos tipos diferentes continuaran cortando a alguien que ya está muerto?

Estaba lista para que esta conversación terminara, pero no podía decir una palabra. Algo se había apoderado de Terry. Nunca lo había visto tan animado.

-No sólo están definitivamente relacionados los dos homicidios –continuó-, sino que es un juego para este tipo. La segunda chica fue apuñalada siete veces más que la primera. Mi conjetura es que intentaba mantenerla siete veces más que la primera. Mi conjetura es que intentaba mantenerla viva el más tiempo posible. Ver si podía superar su última muerte. Tú mira. Te apuesto que hay otro asesinato esta noche, y el numero de heridas de puñalada estará cercano o más alto que el último.

Mire boquiabierta a Terry, pero el sólo continuó-: también apostaría que el asesino está molesto porque los dos homicidios no han sido conectados. Tienes que estar orgulloso de su trabajo, esa cantidad de heridas de puñalada es realmente algo impresionante. Apuesto que esta vez dejará algún tipo de mensaje o tarjeta personal para que tengan una pista de que es un asesino en serie.

Terry se hallaba tan atrapado en su teoría que no había notado sólo cuando emocionado se había puesto, o cuan absolutamente enloquecido sonaba. Tampoco parecía darse cuanta de que no había dicho una palabra por minutos y estaba en el borde de ponerme a vomitar.

Fue traído de golpe a la realidad cuando abrí la puerta del auto. Lo escuche llamar mi nombre pero no respondí. Cerré de un golpe la puerta y me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina.

-Candy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde estás yendo? –me pregunto Terry cuando me alcanzo. Cuando no respondí, atrapo mi muñeca y me giro hacia el-. ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Déjame ir? –demande.

-No hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema.

-¡Tú! –grite-. ¡Estás loco! ¡Enfermo!

Podía ver la rabia brillando a través de los ojos de Terry de la misma manera en lo que habían hecho en el restaurante, pero no dejo ir mi brazo.

-Hay algo seriamente mal contigo –dije-. Me voy a casa.

Avance como dos pasos entes de que Terry atrapara de nuevo mi muñeca. –Candy, espera.

Sonaba más herido que enojado ahora, pero no me importaba. –Déjame ir ahora o comenzare a gritar. Mi mamá conoce al administrador de este lugar. ¡Te arrestará antes de que puedas decir psicópata!

Terry me dejo ir sin otra palabra. No mire hacia atrás, pero podía sentirlo mirándome mientras irrumpía en la concesionaria.

_Continuara…_


End file.
